Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Tactics
by InkyDewott502
Summary: Set in the Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon Universe. What trouble will Riolu and the gang get into when Dodrio becomes tired of their crap? What will happen while they are doing the task? Who will they meet? Are they new friends, enemies or rivals? What will happen after they do what he asks? Rated T for swearing, violence and slight themes. I'll probably rewrite this on AO3
1. First Impressions

Author's note.

Moves and thoughts will be Italicized and I have checked moves up to Gen 7 for any Pokemon I put in the story. Only some of Gen 7 will included for now only the starters. It obviously does not follow the story Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon or any of the others, but I may have mild spoilers for Villains in the future, so even if you have not beat or played the games you can still enjoy.

In the late afternoon a Pokemon lay resting against a tree. He was panting, like he had been running. He hadn't realized how long he was resting on the tree. Soon it hit him.

A sharp beak slashed at his orange scales. His gorgeous purple eyes shut in pain and a cry was muffled by their owner's claw. "That is what you get for slacking off, Charmander!" said a three headed Pokemon, pulling one of his heads back. Blood was drawn and a light blue pokemon snickered holding his bow. "Dodrio that was kind of violent, he had ran around the place twice; training his weak ass legs. "Said the frog like pokemon aiming and shooting something.

That was in a tree, in the head. A green and red grass type fell from the tree, but landed on her feet. Her red eyes glared dangerously at their surrounding and Treecko prepared a move.

 _Quick Attack!_

Dodrio shifted around and leaped away to get out of dodge of his student's fury.

 _Oh crap I wasn't thinking about who I was shooting my arrow at!_ Thought Froakie slightly panicked he waited and then barely saw the wood gecko pokemon lunge at him.

Froakie decided jump out the way of a _Pursuit_. "You're GONNA GET IT THIS TIME!" Treecko yelled beginning to chase her classmate around the tree she fell out of. Someone just emerged from a bushes being unaware, not seeing the quarrel and walked into Froakie's and Treecko's path, "Oh hey guys I found your weapons in the river bank" She wished she could say but instead was knocked over by a fleeing Froakie and angry Treecko.

The fighting type was knocked out with just two hits onto the pebbles of the trail. Treecko panicked "Wait, wait! We ran over poor Riolu, who found our weapons in the stream. "Charmander lowered onto the ground near the emanation Pokémon.

 _Well well well, look what we have here._ The orange scaled lizard Pokémon thought as he scooted closer. White hands pushed him out the way, "Are you okay Rio? That was a rough tumble, thanks for finding our weapons and-"The bubble frog rambled biting his tongue in the process. The fighting type was still laying on the ground green eyes swirling since she was fainted. Treecko stared at Charmander as she lowered onto the ground, his cheeks were reddening for some reason and his eyes a little wild .

"Let's get her to the room to heal her up. Oh and Charmander that's weird, stop staring at her. "The wood gecko pokemon worried lifting her friend by the arms, causing Riolu's head to droop. Charmander looked at Froakie who was climbing the tree to find his arrows and back down at Riolu sighing. "I'll guess carry her back too." He said grabbing her calves and lifted her up soon dual carrying her to the large headquarters. _I'll get you back for this Riolu just wait._

Dark blue fur soon pressed onto the sheets of a bed. Covers did what they do best, cover whoever is in the bed. Soon a wooden door was closed silently. A kettle had water poured into it forcefully by an upset Pokemon. "Set the stove one of yas!" The heads of the house swayed passing his pupils to get to his own chamber. Froakie looked at Treecko who looked at Charmander.

He glanced back, _Augh what a drag to light a little flame_ the fire type would say but instead he used _Ember_ on the stove to get it to start heating whatever was on its 4 eyes. Treecko looked on the counter into a jar, setting aside tea leaf flavors that weren't green or chamomile. Finally Dodrio was in his own chambers away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. Planning on what punishment to give his disorganized and lazy students.

 _Aha this will do the revival trick!_ The red eyed pokemon held up a pack of revival herb tea, the most expensive kind. Froakie's eyes went huge as his jaw dropped. "Treecko. That took FOREVER to find at the store! Don't you dare you use all of it to make one damn cup for her!" The Bubble frog pokemon growled gripping the table he was close to, hard. Treecko rolled her eyes putting one small bag into the cup just as the tea kettle started screaming bloody murder. Charmander had snuck off into the emanation pokemon room with a tray already, confusing his friends.

"Where did Char go? He took the tray with him, wherever. "Froakie asked holding the cup in his webbed hands as Treecko poured a bit of sugar into it, knowing the tea would be bitter as all hell. Treecko smiled calmly putted the lids back onto the jars, "Froak can you-" She started to ask but was cut off "Already on it, sorry for the arrow to the head Tree.

Do you want me to get a bandage for ya?" Treecko stood speechless pouring the scalding water into the ceramic cup. "Nah I'm fine." Treecko responded. The orange eyed pokemon in response to his question took the warm cup in both hands and walked towards Riolu's room. _Why did Dodrio let him even have a damn bow in the first place?_ The grass type wondered turning off the eye.

 _Shoot! Are those footsteps I hear? Better hide._ The lizard pokemon thought as Froakie entered the hall that lead to student's rooms. A painting of Bisharp, Scizor and Medicham were on the wall next to a carving of Dodrio on a small shelf. A webbed hand turned a door knock gently opening said door. Froakie looked inside to see a mat, punching bag, bandages and a flower pot, all on the ground in a semi-neat fashion.

He saw Riolu sleeping sound in her small bed and looked for a nightstand or something to place down her tea. _Bingo!_ The Bubble frog thought as he put the cup down finally. "Wonder when you'll wake up? I hope it's soon so Teach doesn't just yell at us." He said closing the door. Charmander giggled to himself as he thought of a way to get back at Riolu, albeit for absolutely nothing of her own doing.

Dodrio sat in his room thinking about his students antics."I think they have had enough chances to get off punishment, but now they have run out of luck! But what should it be? Maybe they should learn something for themselves, away from me. But what should it be?"


	2. Preconditions for Takeoff!

"These lazy ungrateful pieces of trash called my students! "Grumbled Dodrio pacing around in his dim lit chamber. He stared at a blank piece of paper and quill of his own feather. Suddenly he got an evil idea, he grabbed a quill with his right head and dipped it ink, he didn't need to use his quills as writing utensils but he wanted to. "How bout they go across the Air Continent to reach Master Bisharp's team and learn something. Meet his students, hopefully they are studious and rub off on my class." The triple bird Pokémon said his three beaks forming a smile as he wrote the assignment down.

In the afternoon a pair green eyes opened, facing the ceiling of the owner's from. Riolu tried to inhale but her chest felt heavy. And strangely hot and she shut her eyes again thinking _what in the world is going on? Why can't I breathe?_ "Fufufufufufufu, how's the weather down there Rio?" Put a malicious voice right in front of the fighting type, sitting on her plaid covers. Riolu gasped as she bent her neck all the way down seeing the fire type holding her arms.

"Wha-what do you want Charmander!?" the jackal like Pokémon growled tensing her arms, aura rushing to them. "Get off me I'm still recovering dammit! I'll spar with you later!" She shoved her comrade off in rage and confusion, getting out of her bed in a defensive stand. Charmander rushed at her in a Tackle but her judo tossed him onto the floor. "Okay you win this match Riolu, now drink the tea the light blue scum left you darling" whispered the defeated Pokémon as he left. The black masked Pokémon scoffed "Um thanks I guess, looks good."

About ten minutes later the enemation Pokémon left her room and went downstairs to greet her friends. "Wow that took a while, but you're finally back down to Earth!" Froakie smiled brightly closing his eyes in a worry. The wood gecko Pokémon turned towards the master's chamber's door's as they opened. All of the students shivered as the door opened slowly and the said Pokémon walked out glaring coldly.

"Well I'm glad that you are well now Riolu, now everyone I have your assignment." Dodrio put blandly flapping his wings. With his left head he lifted up the paper with the words. Riolu and Froakie went pale with shock at the words on the page. Treecko skimmed over the words calmly and just shrugged. Charmander's mouth foamed a little and he panted queerly. "Heh heh we get to go on a long trek to the other HQ. How fun to watch …." He rambled.

 _I ought to smack his creepy thoughts out of his head_ Dodrio thought cringing but he continued his speech beckoning his pupils to follow "Okay you each can take a 48 sack bag, but only plain looplets or bandanas alright. The four of you should only take a certain type of item in one of your bags like Treecko carrying only berries and health items and Froakie carrying battle items such as orbs and wands, that kind of separation. I'll give a map to each of you fools, hopefully you don't lose all of them, and take whatever fits in the 48 sack bags. Oh and bring back a lesson from Master Bisharp or one his students in the Rescue HQ." Dodrio coughed ending his sudo-lecture causing his students to fall over on their backs.

"You get any of that Lu?" Asked the bubble frog Pokémon his orange eyes in swirls as he rested on his upper arms and elbow. "Cause I didn't!" Riolu face pawed and helped him up soon walking into the storage room. Meanwhile their red eyed friend looked through the fridge and garden for berries to bring. Charmander was busy asking his teacher questions. "So we have to go through a mystery dungeon like the Sheer Mountain Range, or Peewee Meadow? Don't we have to travel out of the water continent first?" The lizard asked frowning grabbing his tail.

 _He thinks they have to cross the ocean, doesn't he?_ The Flying and normal type Pokémon thought as he spread his wings slowly. "Erm yes you could take the Lapras liner or use that mystery dungeon underground tunnel network. Telluric path or something that the great Espeon and Umbreon from the Mist continent created a while ago is now permanent and ready to cross."

Charmander smiled as he looked out the window to see Treecko holding dozens of berries in her stomach pouch, but behold a more honoring site. Sitting the garden were statues of, Team ACT, The Wigglytuff guild, Quagsire's Paradise and The whole Exploration squad. The triple bird Pokémon tapped the staring student on the shoulder as if to say "get packing." So he did going into his own room to look for objects.

Soon the quartet had packed their bags for the possible day long trip through a mystery dungeon they have never been to. Riolu had the seeds and trek gear in her bag, Treecko had the you guessed it berries and healing items in her's, Froakie had the you also guesses it orbs and other battle items in his bag and last but not least Charmander had the camp supplies in his. "Ready for anything!" Froakie cheered hoisting up his heavy bag, but Treecko stopped to find some other things.

"Tada! Our looplets, plain and scarves!" The wood gecko held the polka dot one and gave it to Froakie, the stripes to Charmander, the plaid to Riolu and the leaves for her. They each put them on a different spot: Froakie as a bowtie, Riolu an armband, Charmander a head scarf and Treecko a triangle neck scarf. Dodrio smiled at them proudly, not bothering to check their bags but to walk them out the door and out past the gate near the route to Lively Town. "You all look very cute!" He blushed a little "Now come back with a note from one of them safe, okay bye-bye!"

 _A race to the unknown it seems_ the green eyed Pokémon thought as her and her classmates ran towards Lively town and to the side that lead to the Telluric Path Pit stop or resurface point. Froakie crashed into the sign of said place shouting "First!" as his large bag weighed him down. Treecko soon followed arms and knees trembling since she jumped and hit the ground a little too hard. Riolu's arms nearly gave out as she tripped on a rock deeply planted into the path's grassy floor. Charmander was fine but his legs ached like no other, so he took a long time reaching them panting. His purple eyes had concern.

"Are you three alright? What even happened here?" He asked tail wavering in worry. Riolu spit out dirt and weeds, shaking her head "I tripped on Iraq, I- I mean a rock in the ground ya see." she plainly stated eyes blank, just lying on the grass. Froakie was on his knees, since the wind was knocked out of him and he gazed his fire typed friend casually "Oh you know just ran into a sign and slammed into my vitals. Don't need a stomach or anything, Nah."

He joked painfully getting up to point at the wheezing green and red Pokémon. Her legs were shaking because where in pain. She turned her head in embarrassment towards Charmander, her red eyes darting around like a manic or someone caught in the act "Oh you know just k-keeping them _Crap_ safe!" she mumbled loudly reaching over to put on her bag. The orange Pokémon shook his head and prayed to Arceus that no one was watching this stupidity unfold.

They finally reached the entrance to the Mystery Dungeon: Telluric Path. "Okay before we enter in this Void Hole, everyone take care of things whatever they may be and meet back here in five minutes." Treecko declared departing in the overgrowth of bushes and trees. _Okay got the inflatable raft, matches, whistle, connection orb, raincoats and oops forgot the ink._ Thought a tired Purple eyed fire type yawning going back to the stop.

Riolu hid under a tree concentrated. Soon aura poured out of the ovals of her arms, making a beacon of some sort for aura readers such as herself and being the only one in the group within reason. She decided to mark the same tree lightly. _Why the heck am I doing this again? My body acted on its own right then._ Treecko had climbed up the tree and looked. _Ooh rare berries ,and some useless crap!_ Is what she wished to retrieve in the brush. All the while Froakie just looked in his bag for no reason pretending to be busy? The five minutes was soon up and everyone was on time for once. "Let's a go! "They shouted in unison running down the stairs of dangerous path.

"Why did I let them go? Dodrio asked himself looking into the training area outside the palace. "They left this place a mess."


	3. Where do we go from here?

Paw and claw steps went down cold dark stone stairs. The Telluric Path's entrance was like a subway station, so if you wanted to go through it you would have to venture down at least 6 feet. Once Riolu and her crew reached the 6 feet they saw numerous grey pillars seeming to hold up the ground above them. "Okay guys you remember how a mystery dungeon works, right?!" Asked Treecko staring past the pillars which lead into the Telluric Path.

"Because we are about to enter one right now." Her two joined tails waving as she looked at her friends. The Fighting type pointed to a deposit box in shock, "W-we could have just put what we wanted to bring in the deposit box at home and take it out here! That would save the workload on our backs and arms!" She whined slumping over. Charmander and Treecko walked closer to the deposit box, the wood gecko staring inside "We don't have crap in here at all Riolu, see in here Char." She stated crossly shifting her bag straps. Purple eyes stopped looking in the deposit it box and focused on the Pokémon in room.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Froakie trying to bounce up and down but failing. Treecko nodded yes and so did Charmander. "Yeah I'm ready guys! Let's get the show on the road." Riolu barked walking towards the pillars. Soon the four of them entered Telluric Path and a fairly creepy tune started playing, chimes and drums bringing themselves to life.

The bubble frog Pokémon remembered something and spoke "Guys no matter how fast you walk you will never be in the same space as someone else, and if you go back while someone else is going forward you will be one space apart not next to their space. You can catch up if they stop moving or run into a wall so use that an advantage in battles." The order was Riolu first then Charmander, Froakie and then last Treecko.

"Follow me." Riolu told them the tactic to use while traveling, as she took her first move and her friends moved in sync with her one by one. They were in a long hallway so Charmander asked a question, moving his head scarf. _I hope someone knows the answer to this one. "_ I heard that this mystery dungeon was formed by a magnagate, so what is a magnagate?".

Froakie's orange eyes lit up happily, shining bright like an emera. "I can't believe someone finally asked! Yes, the Telluric Path was formed by a magnagate which was made with the cards the great Umbreon and Espeon researched heavily on. You have use matching enter cards to make a magnagate even appear!" He taught everyone in the surrounding spaces. Suddenly a gust attack hit Treecko from behind. Riolu and Froakie had stepped away from Charmander and Treecko, leaving a one space gap.

"Treecko!" Shouted Charmander, turning around tail flame glowing brighter than before. "Who's there, coward! Fight face to face with your enemy!" he continued his shout. The wood gecko Pokémon turned around quickly. In her face was a large Woobat, and unfortunately for the Bat Pokémon it was Treecko's turn to fight back.

She used _Pursuit_ on him since it was super effective to the psychic type and then Riolu and Froakie moved towards their friends who were in the middle of battle. Charmander knew his friend could not take another G _ust_ or two so he grabbed her and pushed her into the space he was standing in, mere seconds ago taking the neutral hit that would have been super effective on the grass type or even the fighting type two spaces behind him.

"Huh! Oh thanks Charmander" The red eyed Pokémon said as she was forced into his space, her bag smacking her back painfully as she reached inside looking for an oran berry for them to eat. The Woobat used _Gust_ on Charmander and the lizard retaliated with a _Metal claw_. Since _Quick attack_ was a move that could be used 1-2 spaces away Treecko used that causing the Flying and Psychic type to faint.

 _Great, now that that's over let's go._ Thought the aura reading Pokémon as she led her friends out of the hall to another room. In that other room was- "Oh look a staircase leading up!" whispered Froakie as he broke away from the line him and his friends were in. Riolu's paws went step after step towards the stairs but out of another corridor came a feral Mienfoo.

His black eyes locked on the staircase and the Pokémon beat the crew to it, blocking them from entering. Froakie tried _water gun_ on him but he dodged. A _swift_ was aimed Riolu hitting her instantly. Riolu turned facing her foe slightly enraged at his stupid smirk. Charmander saw this unfold but was trying to catch up them and so was Treecko just one step behind the fire type.

"Ooh a blue emera! A green one too!" said the grass type straying away from Charmander to grab them before their time was up and they would shatter into small pieces unable to fit into a looplet. The green one had the power of big ears which let the user see the location up and moving enemy Pokémon. The other emera found was a blue one which had the power dizzying payback that when an enemy hits the wearer they may get confused. Riolu fought back with a Q _uick attack_ and Froakie hit with _Aerial ace_ critical, a super effective move against his fighting type enemy which caused the Mienfoo to faint.

The quartet when up the stairs and kept walking into a small room with four exits. _Oh hey a yellow emera._ Charmander did not shove the emera he found into his bag like his red and green classmate but onto one the spots on his 3 spot looplet. The power that he got was like hitting the jackpot since it was Type Bulldozer. Which prevents moves' damage from being reduced when they would not be effective or would be lowered.

"Oh boy, I found the stairs. Wait how many floors are there in here?" said the emanation Pokémon pulling up her plaid armband-scarf. His water typed closed his eyes as he was searching for the answer in his head. "Dammit." He frowned knowing the answer, shaking his head.

 _Well what is the Damn answer dude?_ Thought Charmander standing almost completely still, aside from his head bobbing to the ominous rhythm of the magnate's song. "Ten floors. "The bubble frog Pokémon cringed "Only seven more left folks." They went up the stairs disappointedly.

Riolu wondered why every step she took was becoming painfully. Then it hit her like a STAB Take Down to the chest. She was becoming hungry, she ignored it but on this floor she was traveling all over the place looking for the stairs or going back to pick up items. They had ran into a few enemies early as well. Her face became a sulk and Froakie noticed, asking "Hey Lu, you okay over there?"

The fighting type had wondered if anyone else in her party was feeling that way so she finally did something about it once they reached floor five. They appeared in a big room and there was a sleeping Venipede so they walked far from her, to not wake her up.

During that Froakie had found a Power boost x and y, putting them on himself. After Riolu made a turn down to another hall,"Okay I've been meaning to ask to but, Is anyone else like super really hungry to the point they can't really move?" she groaned, stopping in the room with the stairs.

Treecko smiled reached in her bag and pulled out four apples for them. "Why didn't you ask earlier you frigging idiot?!" rudely said Froakie before scarfing down his apple. Charmander said nothing but his face became startling to look at _Oh my little Riolu was trying to put up a tough facade! How cute, suffering while she could've pleasured hersel-_ Is what the purple eyed sadistic Pokémon was thinking when Treecko and Froakie both slammed him together.

"Stop being an Arceus-Damn pervert you piece of shit!" growled Treecko. Froakie took his turn to roast his classmate" Why aren't you thinking how great the apple Treecko gave you is?! You ungrateful Fagot!" he blurted out making Charmander realize his faults."Sorry for being a perv, guys."

His flame tail lowered as he ate the apple following Riolu to the rest stop. _Finally my aching paws and-_ Riolu looked down mid thought _oof_ _my aching joints!_ "Guys you wanna rest here for the night-" Started the fighting type "Froakie you have a watch, right?" Her green eyes tired watched him drop his bag and look over its contents. "Hrm compass rose, paper, rope and oh!" He held up the small wrist watch happily.

"Found it! It's 10:38 PM." Treecko took out her bag of fruits and berries with a sigh" Glad no one got a status condition, so we are eating well tonight! Charmander, Riolu what do you have in your bags?" laying on her thin blanket next to Froakie's. Charmander swiftly turned his head up from eating a rawst and Oran berry juices on his face, trying to remember what he had brought with him.

" Oh I brought a tent and lanterns for us. Can someone help me set it up!" Answered Riolu reaching in her bag to pull out the stakes, tent itself, lanterns and hammer. The lizard Pokémon swallowed as he reached into bag.

"Oh I'll help you pitch your tent Riolu. Just wait a bit sweetie." He whispered in her mildly sensitive ears causing a blush to sport her muzzle. _I swear if he said something, no calm down Treecko he wouldn't._ Pondered the wood gecko Pokémon helping move the tent poles under the sides of the tent.

Soon everyone and thing besides the lantern outside the tent was in said tent. "Goodnight everyone!" Riolu whispered laying in her sleeping bag," Night guys." Treecko closed her red eyes, "Sweet dreams!" Charmander put laying on his futon and finally "C-croak" Snored Froakie playful. No one else had past them in the night and all was still .


	4. Learn before you earn

Early in that next morning a fire type awoke as the sun was rising." It's always five o'clock somewhere." He said quietly getting out of his blankets. The lizard tiptoed out of the tent and cringed at the sound the zipper made when he pulled it down to exit. His warm skin soon felt the cool air of the Telluric Path. Most Pokémon in the Water continent worshiped Arceus, so Charmander said his daily prayers to the Legendary normal type.

Then he dimmed the outer lantern, and started doing exercises. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" He repeated his squats and jumping jacks. _Hope no one else it up, hearing me._ He worried starting to do crunches. Suddenly the tent zipped open and someone went out the opposite side. The purple eyed Pokémon walked over there wondering who it was.

He was not happy with his sight. "Treecko what the Void Lands are you doing!? Scared me half to death!" he screamed totally waking everyone up in the surrounding area. His grass type friend had berries stuffed in her hands and mouth and was panicked "Charner!? Ust beating erries!" she tried to say mouth full of berries. Charmander's jaw dropped

"Ugh, whatever. I think we woke everyone up." he sighed as the tent was rustling. There was not sunrise underground so this was one of the only indicators of morning. Riolu and Froakie soon exited the tent, upset. Froakie just walked up to Charmander and slapped him. The fighting type Riolu looked shocked as the Pokémon who was slapped." Woah excessive force, much!?"

The slap startled the orange Pokémon so much he fell on his behind in panic cursing in shock. Treecko just stared at him, folding one arm under the other and putting her elbow on that arm, resting her palm on her chin. Riolu laughed and walked away from them, Froakie following. The emanation Pokémon stood behind a pillar, facing the sturdy grey beam lowering her arms. Before she could relax she heard a curious voice." Um Lu, what are planning to do behind this pillar? You shouldn't go far from camp, we need to have breakfast and a meeting." Her bubble frog friend asked his orange eyes serious.

Riolu could not ignore her mind and lie to him so she spoke up" Do you mind?" she put a paw below her stomach. The water type stared back confusion written all over his face. _Do I mind what? What is she talking about?_ He pondered rubbing his frubbles.

"I'm trying to take care of business." The plaid wearing Pokémon growled, turning away from the water type. Froakie nodded stepping back understanding. "Oh you were gonna talk to a Mon about a Mudsdale? Weren't you? I'm sorry if so." Froakie hopped off, leaving the fighting type to herself.

Soon everyone had taken care of separate matters and took down the tent after their berry breakfast. Treecko held the map Dodrio gave them in her hands, trying to figure out where they were on it. "Okay everyone! We need to be careful out there, we don't know who could be out in the dungeon." the wood gecko Pokémon said sitting crisscross applesauce.

Charmander gazed at his teammates, cheek still in pain." So anyone ready to go?" He asked finally helping his grass type friend up. Their polka-dot clad Froakie suddenly stood up, albeit on his back and front legs.

"Could we possibly...Change who the leader is? I- i mean Riolu looks really tired and-" the mentioned Pokémon put her paw down. "It's done! Froakie, Treecko, me and then Charmander, copy that?!" She told them putting her arms through her bag straps. The three of her friends looked and each other and sighed. The group soon stared at the entrance to floor 6 of Telluric Path and went in leaving nothing behind. _Here we go again._ Knew Charmander excepting something crazy or strange to happen.

As they stepped in they checked their looplets to find-"Where did my emera, go off to?" Groaned the fire type following Riolu, who had no emera's to mourn over losing. Their leader, Froakie smiled. "Silly Mander did you not know that emeras break once they are out a mystery dungeon, even rest points!" The strange tune was starting to be played again, unknown as to by who or what.

Froakie had the group pass by a wall, Treecko touched the floor near the wall and spikes suddenly jabbed her feet." Augh! What the actual heck!?" The grass type reeled in pain breaking the iron barbs trap. Every one turned in worry as the red and green Pokémon checked her feet for the damages.

"What was that?! A trap? Wow Dodrio didn't tell us a lot about mystery dungeons." Charmander realized as Froakie figured out the problem. "Okay in mystery dungeons there can be traps laid out on the ground, which you can't see. There are iron barb traps like the one that Treecko stepped on, poison and poison barb traps which just poison and shot poison barbs at you."

He started leading them through the halls trying to find an opening. "There are also whirlwind traps that blow you away into your team, enemies or walls. Then we have summon traps that summon about two to three enemy Pokémon and the transform trap which transforms an item on the ground into an enemy Pokémon."

There was a Sandile suddenly in front of him that used sand tomb, capturing him in the sand. "Phhht! Guys help me!" The water type had sand pounding his body and in his mouth. Treecko used _Quick attack_ on the ground and dark type as her friends behind her were powerless and out of reach. Froakie used _Water gun_ on the Sandile, getting rid of his _Sand tomb_ and hitting with a super effective move.

The Sandile tried to use _Sand attack_ but missed and was taken down by another quick attack from the wood gecko Pokémon. "Glad that's over, Froak you okay? Still spitting out sand?" asked Charmander from the back hoping his leader would hear him as they were running in the hall. Riolu felt her paws stepping on small shards that others had passed over.

 _What am I stepping on? Is this how an emera shard feel like? Why am I collecting them?_ The fighting type shook her head following Treecko into a room, thinking all was fine. Treecko found a Berry power emera and Toughness one. "Here Froakie." giving the bubble frog Pokémon the blue emera "Since you are the boss you should have this one." Riolu looked across the wide room to see Charmander snag a Rollcall orb off the ground and then she saw it.

 _The stairs!_ Thought the emanation Pokémon walking close to the wall. "Oh wow Rio found the stairs! Good work everyone, only 4 more floors." the leader cheered taking the Rollcall orb from his fire type friend. Suddenly Riolu's last paw step lead her to floating in the air for a few seconds, disappearing. She fell hitting the ground hard in another room.

Treecko looked at her dungeon map seeing that one member was not in the room with her. "Wait Froakie! Where's Riolu?!" she realized grabbing the water type's arm. Froakie's orange eyes filled with panic and tears. "I-i forgot to mention another type of trap; the warp trap which warps who ever steps on it to another room on the same floor in the same dungeon." he whimpered checking his map. He gasped "She's two rooms over. Let's go!" as he ran away from the stairs, taking Treecko and Charmander with him. "Woah I know its Riolu were talking bout here, but slow down!" the fire type cried being forced to run.

Her green eyes opened up in new room. _Where am I now?_ Riolu lifted herself of the ground, aura rushing to her core and limbs. She was shaking, from separation fear. "Guys, guys where are you? I'm lost so lost."

The black masked Pokémon whined as she unintentionally went away from her friends, since she was not looking at her map. Suddenly something was blocking her path. "Who let their damn dog out?!" Roared a terrifying voice in front of the fighting type. The voice belonged to a menacing Tyrantrum his eyes staring at Riolu's much smaller body. _Stay calm Riolu! You have the type and move advantage. Prepare for possible combat._

The larger Pokémon just stomped on her, to keep her still. "Argh, wh-why are you doing this?!" The smaller Pokémon groaned being crushed by Treecko ran following Froakie to room their separated friend was in. "We made it." Another large Pokémon tried to block the way but they got inside the room." Who the hell are you?!" Froakie shoved the larger blue and red Pokémon away with the help of Treecko and Charmander. Suddenly that Pokémon, Druddigon used _Dragon Tail_ on Treecko and Charmander sending them into the wall painfully.

"You think that you can just push me over you little pieces of shit!" The Dragon type shouted "We own this crib fools! Don't think you can just walk in my rooms." She let the other Dragon type speak. "Think you can-hey why are you lifting up my foot?!"

Riolu was done with the two brutes chitchat and was biding the stomp, she soon had enough energy to throw him off balance. Then the emanation Pokémon jumped out from under the Despot Pokémon and used _Force palm_ on the Rock and Dragon type growling "Shut the hell up damnit! Just let us get out of here!" she fell on her paws bounding up and down. Her water type friend gasped; he knew that fighting spirit and he felt it in himself now.

"Go get em' Lu! Come on guys, get up!" he urged his friends to rise off the cold stone floor. "Now I'm angry you little bitch!" Shot the Druddigon trying _Dragon rage_ on the fighting type who hit her friend. Treecko fired back with a Dragon breath at the female brute, it being super effective. "Ough, didn't know ya had a dragon type move." Tyrantrum cringed reaching out for Riolu.

Charmander got up and spat out blood, noticing the male tyrant's attack. "Watch out!" the fire type shoved his friend out the way of one _Ancient power._ But the Rock and Dragon type Pokémon was not going to play fair. He changed his arms direction and threw the heavy rocks at Treecko. Square in the face, and she fell back and Froakie slided to catch her. "Hrg,*huff huff* ugh my head!" the wood gecko Pokémon held her bleeding nose and had to grab another Oran berry to eat. Druddigon was trying to stand off with Riolu using _Slash_ repeatedly missing the first one and getting hit with a _Force palm_ by the fed-up green eyed Riolu.

"Dammit why can't I hit you?! Even when you're wearing that heavy ass bag!" The Dragon type became frustrated and used flamethrower in a circle hitting Froakie who retaliated with a _Water gun_ aided by Treecko who used _Dragon breath_ on it. Tyrantrum turned to Charmander and backed up into a _Giga Impact_ facing the fire type. But the purple eyed lizard had a plan he would use the Tyrant's movement to boost him metal claw, so he just waited.

Druddigon suddenly grew yellow and was about to use charge beam on the bubble frog but weak Treecko took the not very effective blast on her, then countered with a final _Dragon breath_ making the dragon type faint from the super effective attack. _Kids, way too damn strong._ Understood the Dragon type as she fell and gave up her onslaught.

 _Fucking shit!_ Thought the Rock and Dragon type as he charged into Charmander hoping this attack would be enough cause the fire type to faint. Instead the stripe clad Pokémon vaulted onto the brute's nose and unleashed his powerful _Metal claw._ "Argh! You cur!" spat the Despot Pokémon knowing it would be not his turn to counter. Froakie remembered earlier when he thought about smashing his rollcall orb to save Riolu, but if he did that him and his friends would have not had gained the experience from fighting and defeating these two brutes. Riolu jumped in front of Tyrantrum using _Force palm_ one last time.

" I won't surrender!" she shouted in triumph as the Larger Pokémon fell on his tail and kicked at whatever was in front of him as he fainted. Which happened to be Charmander who flew into Riolu and they both hit the wall. The fire type's bag and body crushed Riolu and his tail hit her. It so happened to be a full frontal assault, which also meant many other things.

 _Right in the balls! Even if they are girl ones._ Cringed Froakie as he hopped over to his two friends, Charmander just fell forward, face planting because he fainted. Riolu had her paws buried between her legs and tried not to faint but gave in to the intensive battle pain and fell backwards hitting her head on the wall. Treecko took at two tiny reviver seeds and sighed "Those two did it, nah we did it together." wiping blood off her mouth, putting the seeds in their mouths.

Mere seconds later the fighting type and fire type awakened, seeing a large cape thrown on the ground. Soon clapping and cheering was heard from behind the tired quartet: "Wooo those outsiders defeated the evil rulers of Telluric Path! " The crowd of Pokémon cheered entering the medium sized room." Yeah, no more worrying about those two anymore!" cheered a Venipede offering to shake Froakie's hand.

 _Wow they aren't bent on beating us up and instead thanking us!_ The bubble frog flushed from praise. A Sandile was fanboying over Treecko. "Wow you are so awesome Miss Treecko! Even if you are not from here!" He gushed as Treecko just stood there looking unfazed. Riolu stood next to Charmander confused at the praise in hear ears.

 _What even happened to me after I used Force Palm?_ Thought the fighting type rubbing her temple. A very excited Mienfoo came up to her smirking "When you stood up to Tyrantrum I thought you had brass , but when I got a better look at ya now you do have em!" she nudged the emanation Pokémon on her shoulder, winking. "Um thanks, I guess." She replied back not getting the joke at all.

Charmander just laughed to himself and shooed the other Pokémon who were not his party away. The crowd left as requested a told the rest of the dungeon to let them pass through without trouble. Treecko gazed down at a large red and blue cape. "Did one of those brutes drop this or the crowd?" She asked closing her red eyes folding it up. Froakie grinned "Maybe we should give this to Dodrio? Ya know since finders keepers!" The bubble frog looked at his map. "But first let's get out of here."

The four of them had been on the 10th floor and saw pillars leading up like earlier. This time there was no deposit box and the stairs lead very high. "Froakie, are we just outside Baram town?" asked the purple eyed fire type holding his map. Riolu shrugged rolling her shoulders." I dunno why don't we go up those stairs and find out?" The fighting type took the first step. Her leaved clad friend tapped her on the shoulder and glared at her.

"Don't be a smartass." she simply said racing up the steps with Froakie at her side. Riolu was about to bold up the stairs when Charmander tugged on her bag." Don't leave me behind just because I'm slower than you, bully." he whined. The green eyed Pokémon sighed walking at a slower pace to keep up with her lizard friend. Finally they reached the top with all gear and items in hand and walked out of the Telluric Path. "Ah fresh air finally!" cried Treecko dropping her bag and running to the nearest tree hugging it.

A Venusaur nearby just looked at her in confusion shaking his head. Charmander had to be lugged out by a very upset Riolu "After this I need a frigging drink." She protested letting go of her fire type friend letting him lay there in the sand. The bubble frog Pokémon just shook his head orange eyes shining in the sunlight as he thought of what to do next.

 _Aha we should go into town and ask for directions to Master Bisharp's HQ!_ Froakie realized signaling his team over. After a few minutes of explaining they went into Baram town asking folks how to get to Master Bisharp's HQ. They soon found themselves on a bridge leading towards that said place and or Mystery dungeons.

The red eyed grass type found a shortcut through a non-mystery dungeon area and they reached the territory quickly. The HQ was high on a mountain top, the crew had to walk up a valley to reach it. "Ha-have we made it to the darn palace yet!?" complained Charmander.

"Because my feet are killing me!" Everyone had put away their maps because was they were going was not on the maps of course. Suddenly a hand axe had hit the ground near the fire type and everyone was slightly panicking. _Who did that? Was it Master Bisharp or one of his students?_ Thought the wood gecko Pokémon continuing to walk up the mountain now on the paved part reaching the large raised sign.

Another hand axe this time aimed for the grass type was thrown. Treecko just tilted her body over to the left dodging it, trying to find who was throwing the hand axes. _That was made to look effortless!_ Riolu freaked out slowly following her brave friend up the paved stairs. "Heh heh I guess we made it considering that sign says Defense Headquarters."

Froakie smiled also trying to find whoever was throwing those axes. Of course another axe had been thrown just like before this time aimed at Froakie who just _Water gunned it._ A dark shape jumped out of the bushes from on high , furiously shouting in a burly voice." Damn how can you kids just dodge my attacks like that?! The first one was a warning shot to get you to run away but you certainly can't take a hint! Pawniard come and assist me please!" The figure threw off his cloak revealing his black, red, yellow and silver body.

Treecko's jaw dropped. "It was you Master Bisharp!" she leaned back red eyes fixated on him. Another slightly burly voice spoke, this time female." I'm here Father! Hiyahh!" said the dark and steel type unevolved Pokémon throwing a knife with as much strength and skill as her now known Father Master Bisharp. "Wait why are you throwing it at me!" screamed Riolu tensing up. The gaze Pawniard gave was as to say "Aren't you as good as your friends"?

The fighting type _Force Palmed_ the knife causing it to fly into the ground, but then her fist started to bleed. "Ahhhh! Crap this hurts!" The fighting type wailed clutching her palm aura seeping out. Bisharp held back a laugh and tried the unknown to him children once more. He grunted "Tiyahh!" Of course Treecko was not expecting a kick to the back so she was hit instantly falling onto her side mouth foaming in pain. Froakie and Charmander just looked at each other worried as their female friends screamed. "Arg I can't feel my tail!"/"My hand!" they yelled.

The older dark and steel type Pokémon cleared his throat "What branch are you from?" He asked hoping they were from Dodrio's , Szicor's or Medicham's HQs. " Um tactics branch sir." Charmander replied worried, tail lowering. "Can we come inside to clean up and wrap our wounds?" The fire lizard pondered. "No wonder you figured out how to dodge our throwing attacks. You may rest inside, so follow Pawniard. Be wary of my students since they do not know of your presence." Master Bisharp told them signals his daughter to show them the way. The quartet soon entered into the Palace outer grounds. The Palace looked like a cross between a medieval castle and a bomb shelter.

Dodrio looked at his clock as it striked 12:00 AM, and stared at his connection orb. "Should I call Bisharp to ask if the kids are there tomorrow? Yup." The triple bird knew the Air continent was in another time zone so it was probably 5:00 or so PM. "I hope they don't get into any trouble or get too hurt. A little pain is okay for learning pupils." He placed his connection orb down and got ready for his bedtime.


	5. Watch or feel the burn!

A heavy wooden door was opened and Pokémon entered a brightly lit room. "Woah it's so bright in here!" One of Dodrio's students, squinting his orange eyes noticed as he held open the door for his friends. Treecko being the last one to enter the palace, closed the doors. The floor was a strange stone and the hallway branched off into six paths; all having different walls and floors.

"Wow six paths? This place is like a fortress, so we should split up." Proclaimed Riolu taking the path with a high ceiling triggered a silent alarm. Charmander took a path with the bouncy sheet metal, Treecko with the vents of the wall and Froakie with the strange tiles on the floor. Soon after they were out of sight Pawniard fell of the side of the door where she was crushed. Her yellow eyes spinning as she mumbled. "They left me over here, they probably went the wrong way…."

Bisharp went to into the Palace slamming the door into his daughter which he did not know she was there. " Grahh I've had enough of this door!" The small steel and dark rolled away from the door, startling her father to scream. " Augh be gone fiend!" he kicked nailing his child in the wall between the sections. "I-I yield." The unevolved Pokémon realized who hit her and shouted.

"Father! Watch where you are going! You kicked me into the wall! Think of the damaged wall behind me!" she hopped off the wall using Brick break on him but he hit with Guillotine. They both fainted onto the floor with a loud thud. Someone upstairs heard it laughing. "What could have happened down stairs? I better investigate." The bug and poison type crept out of his room, slowly going to the first floor.

Charmander knew he should find an entrance or door so he looked for that. His claw steps echoed loudly and he felt with he was being watched. _I hope Master Bisharp's other students are not hostile like him and his daughter._ The fire type prayed walking more carefully, he stared at the walls. "I wonder what these are made out of…" A thunk was heard on the wall it slowly contorting.

"Was s-something thrown?" He whispered to himself as he saw the walls move. Suddenly a slachop was seen over his head and flew behind him. The Stripe clad Pokémon felt his heart drop as he quickened his pace now trying to reach the door and avoid getting hit with the object. He wished he had ears like Riolu so he could turn them and stuff, but he heard an inhale.

 _Hmph I know you are here, watching me. I will have a strategy to dodge your attacks._ He had an entire conflict in his head as he heard another dunk into the wall. He started to run in a zigzag pattern to avoid the blow. The shell flew to the side of him, bouncing off the wall and flying back. The figure behind him threw the shell even harder this time understanding his movements. _Ha I'll catch you off guard! Now!_ Suddenly before the weapon hit him in the back he started spinning and caught it. He booked it to the door so fast he thought his legs would break apart.

"Damn it." He heard a whisper of anger. The door he opened and closed was opened just as quickly by another grip. He finally saw his purser an Oshawott. Her blue eyes stared at him calmly as she put her paw out. "Master did not tell us of visitors and I saw you from the inside of the wall. You are from one of the other Master's classes, correct?" She asked studying him as she saw him no threat as a feeble fire type.

"Yeah Dodrio is my Master, Tactics branch milady." He responded handing her, the slachop back. "So what is in this room, because I can't see?" He looked for a light switch of some kind, and the Oshawott grabbed his claw. The shocked fire type's face went pink, and his claw shaking. "You were about to cut your claw on a lance, Charmander. I think if you wanted to have the brightness in here we would have to light a candle before reaching for the electrical light switch. This is the weapons storage room." The water type told him leading him out the door unaware of his gaze at her body.

 _Glad she doesn't notice me staring at those good goods, damn I ought a stop._ "Forgive me Arceus." The fire type whispered embarrassed covering his face. The cream and light blue Pokémon looked at him "Oh you're from the water continent because you worship Arceus, we on the Air continent usually worship the legendary Mew." She told him walking into the hall. Charmander looked at the sheet metal. And he clawed at it, "So what is the wall made out of, Oshawott?" the fire type asked her name sounding strange to his tongue. The Airenese Pokémon frowned as she prepared an answer.

"Well unfortunately I don't have the answer to that question. We don't have a name for the type of metal, sorry if you had questions." Her head drooped in guilt and they went back to beginning of the hall. "So which wall did you come out of? Is there a switch to press?" Charmander was pushing the wall. The Sea Otter Pokémon laughed tapping up patch of metal and it bending into a ladder steps as a response.

She was on the balcony across from him and above him, Charmander just looked up. "Woah technology! Let me just get on up there. "He climbed up the ladder steps. Oshawott led him to the middle of the second floor. All the other rooms with second story access led to this place with a view of the sky, through a window from above. "Well let's get down from here, okay Charmander."

Meanwhile during the same time Charmander was walking down the hall, Riolu went down her's. The ceiling went up way high and there was a small railing almost on the edges on of the palace's rooftop. Riolu couldn't see all the way up so she was worried. _Just find the exit or something. No need to worry, Riolu._

She told herself in her head as she took her nimble steps and didn't look back. "Wait there are holes up there near the railing? Why?" she asked rubbing her eyes and going on the widening path. Suddenly an arrow made of leaves shot above her head high on the light wall. _Umm what was that? An arrow?_

The jackal-looking Pokémon freaked out and gazed up to the ceiling. "I'll spot you, dude!" She growled lowly, aura aiding her backwards vision. Another arrow shot below that one to the right. And another one until it lead straight to the ground. Riolu saw that the first leaf arrow was next to the railing. _Wait those look like pegs I can jump on! Here we go!_

The fighting type ran backwards and jumped onto the first arrow and the next until she reached the rails and jumped on it. Riolu heard a gasp of anger, then a voice. "Damnit, I wasn't planning for this to happen!" The male voice hooted flying straight for Riolu. The said flying type saw that there was some support beams acting like a bridge between both sides of the shifting wall. _Now to escape_ the fighting type figured.

Riolu got a glimpse of the grass and flying type Pokémon. He was crying for some reason as the fighting type dodged him and went towards the bar. The purser forgot where she went and perched on the rail to think but then he turned to she her leap of the bar onto the ground running towards the door.

"What do you want with the gear room!? You sneaking crook!" The bird Pokémon cried high tailing to the intruder quickly. Riolu became upset with the last comment and had to put her mind "I'm no crook I just from Master Dodrio's Squad!" She stopped running towards the door to let the owl Pokémon think. "Wait, what you are!? When did you get here!?" he spat landing at her paws, finally she was able to see his full body.

The fighting type had never seen this Pokémon before or any of his species, so she was also confused. "Hold on what is your species? I have never seen your kind before, well this my first time out the Water Continent anyway." the black mask Pokémon asked smiling at him. _Ohmigosh I love when we have visitors!_

"Ahem sorry for trying to shoot you with my special leafage, my name is Rowlet. My evolutions are Dartrix and Decieudeye." Rowlet said folding his wings back to start his hover. "Your name is Riolu, right? I'd love to take you to see the others." He turned around beckoning her to follow, albeit she was on the ground. "You had to get past Master Bisharp and Pawniard, to even get through these doors. But that's okay since you are from a visiting sector. "

Now Froakie was starting his mock trial, even if it was just to get out of the strange hallway to what was on the other side. There was black, yellow and white colored tiles on the ground and Froakie felt like standing on the yellow ones would lead to trouble so he tried not to. But the pattern was triple chess so he could not really avoid them. Sudden the yellow tiles started flashing and the bubble frog Pokémon stood still instinctively on his black tile.

The yellow ones started lightly sparking which was being fueled by an electric attack. _Wow this is hitting all the yellow tiles in the hall! Whoever is doing this is really strong because it lasted for about ten seconds, on at least twenty or more tiles._ The water type continued hopping along the multi-colored path having that thought fresh in his mind.

Suddenly the tiles were at it again this time flaring a different pattern. Froakie had to jump out of the way, onto a white tile to avoid the attack. _This time it looked weaker but it was for about twenty seconds!_ The polka-dot scarf wearing Pokémon was jumping tile to tile , but since the light dimmed the closer he was getting away from the main door it was becoming harder to see. Again the lights started flashing another way and the yellow tiles glow.

"Ya know what, I'll get hit and wait for you walk up to me." Froakie let himself get hit with the weak electrical current. He fell down to the ground from the light shock. Soon a black, light blue and yellow Pokémon came up to him calmly. "I'm sorry this intruder but you are coming with me-" The Shinx started saying shyly to the bubble frog lying on the ground but Froakie rose up. "Nah fam the current that comes through these tiles are weak. I'm Froakie from Dodrio's sector, nice to meet you Shinx." The water type interrupted rudely causing the electric type to turn away.

"Wait really?! I was gonna go all out for once! You are a Froakie right?" Shinx wailed put his upper paws on the water type, crushing him. "Erk, umm Shinx your crushing my back. Please stop that." The bubble frog croaked squeezing out of the electric types hold. The flash Pokémon let go and giggled "Okay I'll take you back to the center of the halls." They turned around and walked away but not before Froakie asked another question.

"So what is behind that door?" He rubbed his back full of frubbles as he scratched his back. "Oh it leads to the electronics room and outside." Shinx recalled leaping on black and white tiles away.

Treecko had walked into the well vented room, feeling the cool air. "Feels good man, oh man. " She muttered calmly over the dotted floor vents. Now some of the floors had them and others did not. Gradually the temperature started to rise coming from the vents, a fire wall came up on the first vents into the room. The wood gecko turned around to see her exit was blocked "What the, oh well guess I just gotta go forward?" she turned back around minded the vent tiles. The air temperature lowered and then an air blast shot up from the vent right in front of her.

The grass type jumped out the way angered and spat "Okay, who the hell is doing this!?" She was careful not to rush into the air vents that high pressure fire or air could come out of. Suddenly fire shot out in front of the door that was quite a few feet away from the leaf decorated scarf wearing Pokémon. _What is it now damnit!_ She thought as a small figure jumped in front her. Treecko knew what to do so before her enemy could attack she used _Quick attack_ on them.

They collided on the ground, the wood gecko Pokémon got a good look at who she was wrestling. _It's a Cyndaquil who's trying to burn me!_ "Get off of me you- Hey ow don't kick me you jerk!" The fire type below Treecko cried, as she tried to play fair. Treecko took her turn to speak doing a submission hold on the fire mouse. "Okay, sorry I kicked you in the stomach; I'm from the tactics sector under Master Dodrio. I'll let go of you if you stop the airs vents."

The red eyed Pokémon noticed that Cyndaquil was holding her eyes open, them being crimson and jet black. Treecko let go and then the eyes closed, just like the air vents. Cyndaquil stood up blank faced. " Some tactics you got there Treecko, _Quick attacking_ me to the ground to get me to stop the air vents , I used my feet to send the air to different vents and there are switches on the wall which act like an A.C unit for the whole building. I used _Fire pledge_ if you wanted to know." They left for the middle. All eight students meetup.

They all saw Bisharp and Pawniard on the ground just as the bug and poison tripped down the stairs. Everyone was dumbfounded at the sight, Oshawott walked up to the dark and steel types. "They hit each other, see the marks on them." The sea otter realized. Charmander looked at the other elephant in the room, "Um is that Venipede on the ground, upside down? What is he a student?" the lizard Pokémon asked folding his arms in confusion.

Rowlet smiled as he flew over to Venipede, pushing him onto his legs. "Most ever thanks Rowlet, now I can see what caused all the noise. Who are these other Pokémon, visitors from another sector?" Venipede gazed up and down Dodrio's students. "Ah I see you are from the Tactics branch. I am master Bisharp's apprentice, since you asked earlier while I was on my back." The polite bug type finished his speech. Treecko fished in her bag for some revival seeds for the father and daughter on the floor. "Here you two eat em up." The red and green Pokémon force fed the healing seeds to them.

Pawniard woke up first staring straight into Treecko's red eyes, with her yellow ones. "Umm T-Treecko your kind a close t-to my face." _Why do I feel all hot, like I'm going to melt?_ She blushed lightly, the dark and steel type retracted as the pure grass type stepped back, her cool gaze over the now well Pokémon. "My apologies if I invaded your personal space." Treecko muttered. Suddenly ringing was heard from Bisharp's side pouch. "Someone calling my connection orb!? Wait a moment please!" The Master panicked trying to reach for the blue orb on his belt. "Do you think that Master Dodrio is calling him?" puzzled Riolu and she glanced at the dark and steel type answer the call.

"Oh hello, Dodrio.- Yes I have your students, no they did not cause any trouble except more mouths to feed.- Oh they can go get their own food? -They should do what?! -Oh Dodrio that seems a little cruel, don't you think.- Okay I'll have them do that. -I should take this conversation somewhere private? -Oh okay." Bisharp went up waved to everyone and left , towards a hallway our crew had not trekked down.

The adolescents gave each other confused stares. "Wow did you guys get in trouble and get sent here? That is hilarious!" Laughed Rowlet "Well let's take you all on an official tour of the place, since Bisharp didn't." Pawniard decided recklessly opening the doors that had crushed her minutes ago. 'Wait can we put our bags down? Also I think I hurt my paw even more." Riolu spoke up held the left paw with bandages on , no one had realized .

Shinx jumped at Pawniard knowing it was her who caused this ,growling. "Pawniard, I know they showed up out of the blue, but please no non battle injuries." He demanded pressing into the sharp blade's two-toed foot, started to damage it. "Wait only non battle injuries?!" screamed Charmander as Pawniard was cringing at the pain but shock him off, Oshawott had started at Froakie her follow water type.

"Do you always cause trouble for Master Dodrio?" she asked him in concern. "Hey, this time it was special Oshawott!" pushed Treecko who was minding her own harmed legs. Charmander shoved both of them, grabbed Shinx by the tail to keep him away from the dark and steel type Pokémon. "Can we please just show them a tour instead of arguing?" wondered Cyndaquil the flames on her back rose" I'm getting tired of this nonsense." They finally opened the door and went outside, of course not after the angry Cyndaquil fire pledged everyone to stop fighting.

Dodrio had finally hung up feeling worse than before. "I swear you damn brats better learn something over there." he said as he placed his connection orb down. "Bisharp better work a miracle on them, or something."


	6. It's too late for this!

"Here we goooo!*Hrg* There!" Pawniard opened the heavy front door, which was difficult for someone with no fingers or opposable thumbs. "Thank you very much." piped Venipede who had no arms so of course he wouldn't be able to grab the door handles to open the door. Out came Rowlet and Shinx; Rowlet could open doors with his talons but it was heavy and Shinx was like Venipede, no arms or thumbs, just paws. Just following right behind came was Oshawott and Cyndaquil. Now that had left it gave Bisharp time to do some work.

After them came all of the visiting tactics branch; Treecko, Riolu, Froakie and Charmander, who were just little tired from earlier this morning. Outside the late afternoon air was calm and peaceful, as the students started their tour. This was unusual for the Air continent, since it was very windy on most days, especially during the winter and spring. With such intense winds it made the snow and rain more annoying and dangerous. The Water Continent is only across the sea, so they are in the same season; Spring.

Treecko sniffed the air and ran towards the bushes closest to her. "Whatcha looking at?" asked Shinx padding up to the grass type staring into the bushes; they had berries that Treecko had never seen before. "Oh these berries: Pomeg, Kelpsy, Razz, Rabuta, Occa and the Kee berries were planted here in the Fall. I remember carrying some of them, we lost some because I broke them and during the winter Cyndaquil had to go outside and warm them up."

Shinx laughed nudging the black and crimson eyed Pokémon, looked at Oshawott and grinned. "I didn't want to burn them so we used various means… heh heh I mean _various means_ "The pouting fire type spoke for herself to avoid Shinx from saying something that should not be revealed.

Charmander coughed and Oshawott dwindled with the shell on her stomach, since they were bored and wanted to get the show on the road "Ahem, I know the berries are pretty but still can we move on? Treecko, Shinx, Cyndaquil?" Venipede pondered bumping into Treecko. "Yeah, alright everyone we will venture into dark woods. It's no dungeon but be careful for the Pokémon traps and tree roots." The 10 of them entered the secluded area, soon stumbling in the darkness.

"Ah my foot!" shouted Froakie almost immediately since he had stepped into a big jaw trap. Everyone was panicking for the millionth time this day, Riolu and Charmander tried to pry it open but failed, hurting their hands in the process. Oshawott wedged her scalchop in the trap but had nothing to unclamp it.

"Let me do it!" Pawniard slammed her knife-hand in the trap and pushed. Treecko shook her head and tapped her foot, _well they got into this mess, do now they need to get out of it._ Is what she thought knowing that she was not strong enough to get that open. But the steel and dark type had a plan; "I need to go even further beyond-", and then she shouted as she started slowly breaking the trap, "PLUS ULTRA!" she declared slicing the metal jaws in half, freeing the bubble frog Pokémon from the trap. "Where did you hear that from?" asked Rowlet leaning back.

Oshawott wiped her brow, even though she does not sweat. "Augh, thank goodness." she yawned. Froakie held his newly freed lower leg, cradling it. Then he became upset. "Why was there a trap laying here in the first place?!" he asked, shaking Venipede shoulders. "Uhh I'm not really sure, Froakie. Can we continue on our tour of this darn place?" The wood gecko face palmed, as everyone finally continued along the trail. "Okay the traps were placed here just in case somebody wanted to try to make a little hut here in our land. No crops even grow and it's pretty dark even during the day time." Rowlet hooted, flying over another trap.

Riolu looked up at a old tree that was next to the next trap; greyish moss hanging from it's wicked branches. Her face went dead as she saw another set of trees just like it. "Okay, what's with all these creepy ass trees!? W-why are we touring through here!?" She screamed quivering. Froakie just gazed at her confused. "You look like you've seen a ghost" whispered a voice into her ear. "AAAHAHHHHHHH! Who the hell said t-that!?" the surprised masked Pokémon screamed.

Everyone turned around, Shinx was trying to hold a brave face, Rowlet was laughing, Froakie was angry, Cyndaquil was looking around for whatever caused Riolu to scream, Charmander looked bored and so did Treecko, Oshawott had a blank face, Venipede looked surprised, Pawniard just stared into the distance and Riolu was beyond afraid. Rowlet put his wing on her shoulder saying "It is probably just a ghost type, trying to cause trouble for us. "

Riolu shook her head as to say no. Pawniard was very defiant in standing idle why her friends were suffering "Even if you're fighting type moves can't hit them you have other moves, right?" she asked, her yellow eyes focusing into the light mist that was forming.

"Unfortunately I don't remember. Can we just leave? Please guys I don't wanna stay here any longer!" the green eyed Pokémon turned around and started running away causing her friends to follow.

"Lol Oshawott has an' I don't really care but fine face on'." Noticed Charmander as he trudged right next the said Pokémon. "Leave this place!" Shinx heard this moan and screamed in fright. "I fully understand you two are freighted but try to keep quiet." Venipede demanded politely trying his hardest not trip over his own eight feet. Suddenly shadowy figures blocked the path they were trying to go down. Seeing right through them the fire type Cyndaquil growled" It was Phantump and Trevenant! Get out of our way." she simply told them stepping in front of Shinx and Riolu, her back blazing. The group started trying to get away from the ghosts.

The sharp blade knew what she had to do, _Faint attack_ one of the Phantump, the said Phantump panicked looking left and right. "Way to go Pawniard! Everyone make them flee or worse!" Froakie shouted clashing with another Phantump. A Trevenant smashed into Oshawott in a pushing match, "Desist at once you coward!" the sea otter Pokémon cried having to use _X-scissor_ to defend herself.

The Ghost and Grass type cried back "What are you going to do about it!?" as he tried to use _Horn Leech_ on his foe. The water type jumped back "Now go Shinx and Riolu! Do your thing!" She told her cowering friends, allowing them to shine. _Wait Please wait Oh well here we go!_ Thought Riolu as she used _Bite_ the Trevenant and then Shinx used the same dark type move on the elder tree Pokémon. Which looked big but was about the same level as the students, so he fainted at the two super effective powerful moves. With their leader fainted the other ghost and grass type Pokémon knew it was time to get out of there.

Oshawott brushed off her sides and Froakie fist pumped the air, Charmander and Pawniard grabbed the emanation and flash Pokémon respectively cheering "Great work everyone! Thanks for being brave in the face of actual ghost types!" Riolu and Shinx laughed "What were we even afraid of? We have dark type moves to counter them." The released. Venipede and Treecko shook their heads. _Those two._ Thought Rowlet turning his head to gaze at the wood gecko Pokémon and centipede Pokémon who were sporting the same facial expression. They soon were on the other side of the dark woods, as it was becoming the evening time.

Meanwhile Bisharp sat by the grill having finished making dinner, the dinner was so big one would think it was a feast. "Hmm what do serve to drink….. Do we have milk?" The dark and steel type looked inside his large refrigerator, pushing through a large amount of empty cartons and boxes. "Drat I only have cooking oil and Apple cider mixed with some other berries. Well better taste it before the kids.". He took out eleven medium sized cups and took one for himself.

He poured a bit in the cup and drank it. The wise Master Bisharp forgot to read the label, which said it was an alcoholic beverage. Now the legal drinking age is 12 because most Pokémon only drank it while having dinner and only in little amounts. Of course Bisharp got a little tipsy and decided to sit down. _Wonder when they're going to come home? The food will cool down, maybe if I put it on the little burner._ His slightly drunk but stable mind thought as the minutes went by.

The back door opened and after the scurrying of feet onto wood floor and soon onto white tile floor, it was closed by Bisharp's daughter, Pawniard. Riolu's green eyes gazed at the group's host; Bisharp who was no longer drunk but still had poured into the legal age pupils almost full glasses of the mixed berry cider. Charmander scratched the back of his head gazing at the dishes of food. Meat, Grain, Dairy, Vegetable and Dessert was placed on the table and plates plus their silverware next to them. Before Cyndaquil and Froakie with such gluttony dug in, Bisharp stopped them. "Okay kids before you eat go wash your hands and afterwards wash the dishes. All of you gotta help out around the house if you're going to spend a few nights here." The Sword Blade Pokémon walked away having already eaten his meal. "Yes sir." replied all the students in unison.

Treecko folded her arms and looked to left and then back at the hosting defense students. "Um where is the bathroom so I can wash my filthy hands? You guys haven't gave a full indoor tour yet." she stated. Shinx giggled "Oh come on!" he nudged Oshawott "We'll show you the way! There are multiple rooms so we should split up." The light blue, black and yellow Pokémon led Oshawott, who knew the way and Charmander. That left Venipede and Cyndaquil to take Riolu and Froakie, and Pawniard plus Rowlet took Treecko.

The flash Pokémon took the upstairs route, passing the office/library and living room. "One question." asked Charmander "Where do you all sleep? Is it on the first or third floor?" The electric type stopped by a door and spoke "We sleep on the first floor and so does Master. It is for ease of exit and access. This bathroom is huge so we will all fit, same as all of them; about two to three Pokémon. His sea otter classmate opened the door revealing the contents. "Oh wow a three facet sink, toilet, urinal and shower-tub.

"Nice now when you are sitting on the can someone else can stand next to the can. Eh? Funny joke, huh, come on guys please laugh?" the lizard Pokémon joked, looking into the shower curtain. Shinx laughed "Yep we have gotten used to each other so we learn to share in this house full of 6 other Pokémon." He stood up and went on top of something. The fire type went over to the sink and lathered his claws with soap and washed.

He turned his head to the side and gasped, blood shot out of his nose. He had saw Oshawott leaning into the urinal and Shinx standing on the toilet. _Arceus! I've been blessed with this sight!_ The perverted lizard Pokémon thought as he nearly fell onto the sink. Oshawott finished what she was doing and so did Shinx, the water type turned to face him worried since her new friend had blood pouring out of his nose. "Are you okay?! You have a nose bleed and you look like you have suddenly become sick, can I see your face?" she asked not caring about her appearance.

The fire type obeyed allowing her to look at his face. In the meanwhile Shinx finished his business and started to clean up his front limbs. Oshawott saw Charmander's eyes drift down and then he fell onto the floor, more blood dripping out of his nose. The electric type looked confused at him "Why is your nose bleeding? Is that supposed to mean something?" he decided to glance down at Oshawott, unfazed. "Oh he probably isn't used to THAT. In his Sector they probably only have single unit restrooms. " Shinx pointed down with his tail trying to pick him up.

Later all the groups meet back up at the long dinner table. "Well this was an experience. Are nose bleeds a common thing for you? Charmander." Oshawott coughed patting her scalchop, Shinx decided to add on "We carried you down a flight of stairs, please give us an answer!" as Pawniard and her group came down the stairs, Rowlet hearing Oshawott and Shinx speak asked what they were talking about.

"Okay it really isn't it was just because I saw you two…"He stopped as the rest of his fellow students showed up. Not knowing what the conversation was about Riolu asked "You saw what?! Come on out with it." wagging her slightly bent tail. Charmander's purple eyes darted around and he gulped "I saw them…" he tried to finish as the other Pokémon were busy fixing plates.

"Peeing okay!? I saw them peeing and it was their fault, for not telling me they were not only going to wash their hands!" the fire type cried grabbing his fighting type friend's shoulders. "Don't label me a Pervert please! It wasn't my fault this time!" he sobbed quietly as Riolu just stared at him in shock. "That's not really important so okay?" she replied grabbing a plate.

Froakie slapped him on the back playfully laughing "Dude. You know they don't care right? Plus you said it wasn't your fault so it's cool." He said as he fixed himself a plate. The fire type held his tail thinking _He is not even mad at me this time? Even if I did see a un-e? I don't feel bad for bad for staring then._ He had steam coming out of his ear holes from over thinking,

"Wow wonder what happened to him. Oh well time for diner!" pondered Cyndaquil to Venipede as put things on his plate, due to the bug and poison type not having arms.

Soon everyone sat down at the table with their plates. Pawniard was at the head of table and got everyone to quiet down. "Great work today everybody! Now let's say our prayers and dig in!" Said the sharp blade Pokémon toasting her glass. Unfortunately Bisharp did not tell them what they were toasting.

Dodrio just in the town hall meeting bored out of his mind. "I kinda miss does squirts. Hope they come home soon." he whispered to himself.


	7. Why is it awkward again?

The students basically started a party after they toasted glasses with each other. Everyone quickly ate their food, except Rowlet, Pawniard and Venipede. With just a beak it was different for the grass-flying type and Pawniard and Venipede had weak teeth. Treecko and Froakie had no teeth but it did not stop them from wolfing down their food.

Riolu sipped on her drink after some of the others had jugged them down, eager to listen to Froakie's story. For some reason once Treecko ate and drank her share she said she very tired and laid down on the couch. The real reason was she knew she was going to be drunk and would do something stupid.

"Okay so one time last year it was getting cold outside and Dodrio told us to help him shovel the snow on the walkway. We did because we were goody two-shoes little Pokémon and shit. But I didn't want to so when I was do-done with *hic* my part I accidently locked out everyone else.

Now I remember it started to get windy so Dodrio wanted to get back inside, ya know ice is flying type's weakness and stuff. But then he couldn't open the door and had been wondering where I was. He got them to start yelling my name while I was taking a massive dump." he slurred stopping to get another bite of his cake.

Riolu laughed, her face had had a light blush to it and so did everyone else. "I had to break in the house and unlock the door! That was so funny when Dodrio saw the look on your face he almost beat the rest of the shit out of you!" The fighting type added pounding her fist onto the table. "Hey Cyndaquil!" Pawniard ordered seeing everyone settling down, bored.

"Yes what is it?" the fire type shot back squinting. "Go get a game for us to play."

Meanwhile Oshawott and Rowlet were falling asleep while Cyndaquil was going to fetch a card or board game them to play. "Hey!" Groaned Charmander putting his claw on the sea otter Pokémon's inner thigh, "Get up or you'll miss the games."

The water types blue eyes just stared back at him "Yeah okay, sure thing." she said looking side to side

"Where did Cyndaquillie go? Charmander why is your claw way too close my fricking balls?" she asked shifting her legs and glaring at the drooling fire type. Venipede kept his eye out for her, watching him like a Staravia. _That boy he better stop._ He thought shivering in his chair.

Rowlet suddenly jumped out his seat after Froakie bumped into him hooting "I'm nocturnal damn it! Can't you tell it's Day time and that means it's t-time to sleep!" which caused everyone to look at him in confusion even if they were as drunk or more than him.

To part the awkwardness Cyndaquil slammed a card game on her side of the table cursing "Alright let's play this beeyotch like a fiddle! We are playing Uno, cuz why the hell not!" she handed everyone seven cards.

Charmander laughed holding his cards and passing them to the left. "Oshawott! If you win I'll kick yer a-" Knowing what he'd say, Venipede shot him with a Barb to prevent him from finishing his sentence. The fire type grinned and winked at the water type next to him. _Huh? What was he going to say?_ She thought as she passed the cards to Pawniard.

"Everyone who wants to play has 7 cards, right?" shouted the fire mouse Pokémon opening her heterochromia eyes, to focus. Riolu yawned "It goes left to right, correct? Don't tell me I've been playing this damn game wrong the whole time?" She put her empty plate on top of the one Treecko left.

"Okay so only Riolu, Oshawott, Charmander, Pawniard and me want to play?" Cyndaquil asked looking at everyone else who not sitting at the table anymore.

Shinx held some plates on his back and gave them to Froakie, They were trying clean up the dishes, "H-how are they not as piss drunk as I am?" asked Charmander .

Pawniard shrugged. "Maybe they have didn't drink as much as you or have a high tolerance to this cider. Like me, here to keep whatever peace is still left." the sharp blade Pokémon remarked placing down a blue seven on top of the blue four Cyndaquil placed down.

Treecko had woken up and was laying down dizzily on the 3 part black velvet couch, Venipede scurried over to her, slightly drunk. He jumped on her stomach, "Hey are you okay?" the centipede Pokémon asked gripping down on the grass type.

The wood gecko tried to sit up and put her elbows under her, groaning. "Ugh Venipede, please you are crushing my stomach." She whined gaining the strength to rise up more.

The polite Pokémon just lowered where he was pressing causing Treecko to flinch in surprise, crying "No, not there." and he just rolled up to her chest causing her breathing to be harder. "C-can you get off of me? Honestly dude we're too drunk for cuddling or whatever."

Treecko asked her face red from stress as the poison and bug type kept his grip on her lungs and chest. "Oh you wanted me to get off you." the centipede Pokémon leapt off the couch, shivering violently. "I did it because I was cold and you looked kinda warm." he whined heading over to the sink. _Yeah but you crushed my organs dude._ Treecko was thinking rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile the Uno game was becoming intense. The order was Pawniard, Cyndaquil, Riolu, Charmander and then Oshawott. Now Oshawott only had 3 cards left and it was Pawniard's turn. _Please don't have blue._ Thought Riolu, while the steel and dark type placed down a card.

"Draw four!? "Cried Cyndaquil slowly grabbing the four cards from the deck. Suddenly an evil grin went on the fire mouse's face.

"Oh no what the hell do you have now?!" Charmander yelled smacking his 8 cards on the table face down. Cyndaquil put down her trap card, reeling back in her chair.

"Reverse green was in the pile! At least it was not yellow." Charmander had shouted looked at the card frowning as it became the fire mouse's turn once more. She simply placed down a green 3. And then she placed down a red 3, since staking was allowed. Riolu placed down a red draw 4 and Charmander groaned as he picked up his cards. Oshawott changed the color to yellow and sighed.

Pawniard placed down a yellow 7 yawning "We need to finish this game soon." Cyndaquil had placed down a yellow 6 and Riolu a yellow 5, Charmander made the mistake of placing a blue 5 down, which was the 5 he had and he had no yellow.

Now it was the Sea otter's Pokémon turn, she placed down a blue 3, then a blue 6 and then a blue 1. "Uno, I win fair and square." She said realizing her tail was stuck in the chair.

"Aw shucks well everyone gimme your cards." demanded Cyndaquil. Froakie, Venipede and Shinx had finished cleaning the dishes, even with Venipede falling into the one of the sinks. "Well I'll take you to our bedroom. Where did you all leave your bags?" The flash Pokémon turned his head to face the water type. "Rowlet took them, I think. Where is he anyway?"

"Hmm?" Treecko looked at Venipede as he was heading out the dining room "Where are you going?" her red eyes glimmered in the low lit room. The centipede Pokémon shook his shell, "We are going to bed. Care to come with us?" he said gazing right back. "Yeah sure, I am getting sleepy." replied the wood gecko Pokémon

Charmander wanted to get out of his chair and so did Oshawott. She was already out but had her tail stuck, and she was standing the tip of her toes. The fire lizard pulled his tail out of his chair and pushed into the water type, " Oh crap!" They fell to the tile on their behinds, Charmander first.

Oshawott was in shock just sitting there on the ground, since the fire type was the one who pushed her, Charmander was trying to get up propping one arm on the ground to steady himself. Or so he thought since his claw had accidently planted itself between Oshawott's legs. _Wait my claw is not on the ground it is on Oshawott's body!_

'I-I I'm really sorry!" He quickly stood up grabbed his hand and ran away crying in his drunken madness. Riolu and Pawniard just tilted their heads in confusion asking "What just happened over there?" because they were walking down the hallway in the other direction, seeing a fleeing Charmander bolt past them.

"Follow me!" Cyndaquil turned around in front of the embarrassed fire type, he obeyed following her across the first floor. Soon everyone one was in the extremely large bedroom. There were 2 bunk beds and 3 triple bunk beds. There was also a very large closet and drawer, where Bisharp's students, Daughter and apprentice put almost all of their belongings. The tactics branch was busy grabbing their bed items: blankets, pillows, etc.

Pawniard faced the visitors below her 3rd bunk, for some reason sporting a pair of grey and red boxer shorts. "Okay so you guys can brush your teeth in the sinks and stuff." She glanced to see Charmander and Treecko already dozing of in the normal bunk beds.

"Or just do that and shower in the morning. I think we have to clean up the house for important guests or something. If you need anything just ask me or the others." With that the dark and steel type jumped of the bed frame onto the dark brown and tan carpet.

Riolu and Froakie had a light shoving match to get out the door first and into the hallway. "Ya snooze ya lose!" declared Rowlet flying above the seven Pokémon who were all trying to leave the room at once with towels, toothbrushes and toothpaste in claw or paw. Rowlet, Shinx and Froakie got in the first floor bathroom. Venipede was upset and nervous so he _rolled out_ up the stair, with Cyndaquil on his tail and Pawniard trailing behind.

"Move it Move it! I gotta get in there first!" Venipede yelled as he ran towards the door. "I gotta power shower, because I feel real dirty!" the towel he carried on his back was bad sign for everyone behind him. Cyndaquil panicked "No! He's going to lock the door!" she realized right the door slammed close, in her face." Damnit! Hurry up in there! Don't take a 30 minute longer shower!" The fire mouse wailed pounding on the door.

Oshawott ran after Riolu calling to her, saying "You can go on u there with them." the water type stood at the stair steps going back down to the first floor. The fighting type also stopped, asking "You are gonna wait down there? Why?" as she placed her hands on her knees.

"The other boys will finish soon so just wait here with me or you can suffer up there." The sea otter replied, resting her back on the wall gazing back at the emanation Pokémon. "Oh! All I even wanted to do was brush my teeth so I have no need to rush like the other girls do." with that sentence it answered Riolu's other question. Eventually everyone was taken care of and headed back.

"Okay you guys try to settle down! Everyone get some sleep." said Pawniard as everyone was in their own beds. "And for the love of the legendries, stay in your own bed and shut up!"

* * *

The morning Bisharp woke up calm and easy, stretching and walking towards his bathroom. He past his dresser, it had a note on it. "*Yawn* I wonder what it says?" The Sword-blade Pokémon read the note. He immediately freaked out. "Oh crap! The young officers Zangoose and Sandslash are coming over in 6 hours! We gotta clean this place up!" He shouted as he threw off his yellow and grey boxer shorts and grabbed his dress wear, a black suit with a red tie.. For some reason the dark and steel types wore them only to bed. Bisharp ran into his bathroom to quickly shower so he could tell the students to get up and help him.

Meanwhile Rowlet opened the blinds to get everyone to wake up. He turned his head to see everyone as he flew around the room. "No reaction. Was I wrong then?" he asked as he perched on his top bunk, which was across from Pawniard's.

The dark and steel type suddenly woke up panicking, "Ah! Today is the day we have guests coming over!" she screamed waking everyone up. "Huh what- oh ahh!" Froakie fell out of his bed, While the others guys stared at him.

"Umm you okay Froakie?" asked Venipede as he crept over to the bubble frog. Treecko laughed climbing out of her middle bunk, "He's had worse falls. Believe me." she started falling more carefully to the floor. Shinx, Charmander, Riolu and Oshawott also got out of their beds. Since they were bottom bunk they just put their legs onto the ground, fixing the covers.

"Guys!" Pawniard said again this time she was shaking Cyndaquil and then moved over to shake Riolu. "Get up! We have start cleaning the house. We are going to have shower and stuff in groups." The warm sunlight was peeking out and the clock above the window read 6:12 AM.

Shinx panicked "Wait! We have to shower in groups?! What does that mean!?" he ran to Venipede's side. Pawniard opened the bedroom door with a sigh saying "It means we have to act like this is a public bath house. No shame no game." she leaned down her yellow eyes gazing into Shinx's. "You okay with that right?" the sharp-blade Pokémon asked. "Yes." He replied.

Rowlet opened the closet door to get out some towels for everyone who did not have one. While Riolu was brushing her teeth, Oshawott turned on the shower and Venipede grabbed a towel. "Who's getting in with us? We kinda have to hurry." asked Venipede sitting down as his sea otter friend rubbed a washcloth with soap.

Riolu looked at the appliances and placed down her tooth brush, "I'll join you, even if I'm not comfortable with sharing a shower." she said.

Meanwhile upstairs Pawniard was brushing her teeth, Shinx sat in the large tub that the second floor bath room held, with Rowlet. Charmander was trying to relieve himself and realized something. _I'm not used to sharing a bathroom. This is super awkward. Oh well._ He finished, wiped his hands and looked at the shower tub. The fire type was afraid of getting his tail too wet so he just took a dry wash sitting on the edge of the tub.

Treecko was on the third floor sharing a shower with Froakie while Cyndaquil took a dry bath." You done?" she asked before turning off the water and getting out. Since they were technically always 'naked' no one cared. Anyone who was not a mammal would not even be showing anything, because they only do that when they have a mate. Froakie looked like he was struggling to dry off, mainly his chest and back.

Treecko looked at his extra thick frubbles and squeezed some water out of them and frowned. "That's the problem? These damn frubbles, getting in my way." The water type lamented reaching for a blow dryer to dry himself off..

Soon everyone was ready and they still had 5 hours and 25 minutes to get the house and outside area ready. Bisharp left a note on the breakfast table; it read "Dear students please clean the inside and outside of the house, while I go and buy supplies and other important items for around town. I left out all the tools and equipment for each job I want you to so get busy."

Venipede was the one to take charge "Okay 5 of us on outside cleanup and 5 of us on inside clean up!" he said grabbing a wet rag and placing cleaning chemicals on it. "Uhh okay Venipede, Cyndaquil, Treecko, Shinx and Froakie have inside clean up duty and everyone else has outside duty." Pawniard spoke up heading towards the patio.

Shinx was dusting everything and anything in the house, the only problem was it was getting stuck to his fur. Treecko was vacuuming the carpets and rugs in each room, with the cordless vacuum. Venipede was wiping of the counters, tables, doors, windows and other similar surfaces inside the house. Froakie was pressure washing and mopping the floors, though he was losing power points. And Cyndaquil was sweeping the floors, checking if the objects were safe and doors were closed.

Pawniard was cutting down the grass and dead plants in the yard and outer yard. Riolu was cleaning debris from the sides of the house and yard. Charmander was burning away, brush and leaves that were scattered around. Oshawott was watering the grass and washing off the lower sides of the house. Rowlet was washing off the tops of the house and fixing things on the roof.

"Now lets wait for Bisharp to come and then we'll get ready for guests." Venipede spoke up taking everyone back to the front door with everyone else.


	8. Looks aren't everything ya know

Authors note

If anything is confusing or not written right please leave a comment on that topic. Please share and like this story with people, thanks.

Moments before the last scene-

Bisharp had running through town with his cart full of groceries. He had past the police office and asked if Sandslash and Zangoose had set out already.

"Oh yes Master Bisharp they have ventured out of town. Don't worry they will not get lost, I gave them a map!" The sheriff Metagross smiled. _Why all of the deputies and sheriffs are steel type?_ Thought Bisharp as he bolted towards the defense HQ.

All the while first year officers Sandslash and Zangoose were heading around the Mystical Forest, unlike Treecko they did not find a short cut and wandered around the whole thing. Now Sandslash and Zangoose are very much younger than Master Bisharp but about 3 or 4 years older than the students.

"Glad we can retract our claws, if not we would have dropped the map about twice." Sandslash said rubbing his dark brown spikes, with his free claw. Zangoose smiled as they say an opening in the brush. "Look, that is the mountain range we have to go up!" she looked down at her navy uniform and back to Sandslash's.

"We have to keep these babies clean of Chief will yell at us again." The cat ferret Pokémon reminded, searching for a landmark to follow up. They saw Bisharp racing up another side of the outside area.

In real time-

Bisharp beat the officers to the HQ running up the now clean steps and gazing at the mowed grass. "Guys! " He cried seeing the students sitting in the front yard or porch waiting for him. The sword-blade Pokémon lifted his small cube cart up onto the porch. "Hey, one of you put this stuff inside" He told them as Rowlet grabbed the handle of the cart and dragged it inside.

Pawniard and Charmander had questions like always," Are the officers here yet? Why are they coming?" they asked eyes blazing. Froakie yawned as he really didn't care and Bisharp noticed everyone looked a little tired, like they stayed up late.

"Well I have not seen them-" The dark and steel type was cut off by Venipede who alerted him and his fellow students, "Sir I think I have spotted the officers!" he had been sitting on the upper steps of the palace. Bisharp dusted of his suit and moved closer to the steps. Soon the officers began to see him up the stairs they ran as fast as could.

The ground type mouse was the first up the stairs and greeted them with a- "Good morning, Master Bisharp and students. We have arrived for our tour, requested by the Police Education Department." The normal type took her turn to speak "May I ask a question sir?" she asked Bisharp.

"Why were you running? We thought you were a criminal at first." She said calmly stretching her arms. Bisharp stood there just shocked, jaw agape. Pawniard and Venipede shook their heads in doubt of the offensive question asked. Zangoose took the hint, worrying thinking _what did I say?_

Rowlet understood the situation and answered. "Okay so Bisharp hates being judged just because he is a dark type, especially by law enforcement, now that he is a teacher." With that Sandslash smiled rubbing his back.

Then he frowned knowing time was being wasted,"Can we get a short tour done please" he asked. Bisharp shook his head yes and faced the fortress-house's heavy doors.

Bisharp lead them into the house and closed the door starting the mostly tour. Sandslash and Zangoose only asked questions about the equipment and walls. Bisharp even let them go into the weapons room and electrical storage room.

"So recently we have had younger criminals in the Cattail district, they only commit robberies." Zangoose said closing her dark pink eyes. Sandslash clenched his fist. "If we catch them then we ought to make them our students, since they are about the age of our students." is what he put into action. They exited the building soon talking about what they should do.

The students sat on the grass and soon the winds broke out, nearly blowing Rowlet away. "Help me! Some body!" he hooted, knowing if he opened his wings he would fly be carried away even higher due to his low body weight. Riolu was the first to try to jump, then Shinx and Froakie.

The owl Pokémon finally had the strength to put his wings close to his body and suddenly fell. Treecko simply jumped out and caught him. "Glad you're safe my dude." Cyndaquil sighed knowing her short little stubby arms would not reach him. _When I evolve I will have arms as a Quilava and then fingers, as a Typhlosion._ She thought.

Zangoose and Sandslash just stood there in surprise at the amazing save. "Hey you kids could work for us, catch those young thieves?" asked Sandslash as his partner reached in his pants pocket.

Charmander and Pawniard looked confused wondering who the children were as the cat ferret Pokémon found the piece of paper and opened it.

On the paper the pictures were of a Houndour, Herdier and Electrike. Zangoose laughed "We call them the Bad Dogs. Think you can spend three days to track, find and arrest them." she added fixing the badge on her shirt.

Oshawott had a panicked facial expression and Bisharp spoke up for everyone. "I'm sorry but we will have to decline, If we see them then we will arrest them for you."

Sandslash looked in his pants pockets and in his shirt pockets. "Drat, to give you the paper and rights to arrest them you have to wait till I can get you the papers. Come by the building around daybreak and ask for Officer Zangoose or Sandslash. If you see a kid around your *he pointed to Rowlet* age wearing a green uniform like ours talk to them." He said heading for the steps of the HQ the breeze blowing his spikes backwards.

Riolu and Froakie had questions this time, asking "Kids our age wearing green uniforms like your two's? Is there a program around here for junior officers or something?" as the normal type officer turned around. Her face was stern and looked little annoyed as she rubbed the back of her head. The wind blew her tail to the left and she cleared her throat.

"Just go down to the Office to have all your questions answered, kids." She went down some of the steps with her ground type friend ending off with "I'm sorry we have work to do, catch you on the flipside. Have nice day." The pair were soon out of view, trekking down the valley.

Venipede shook his head side to side, "Couldn't' she just answer their damn question? Mew, I really dislike two-sided folk, acting all nice and then when they have something or place to go, they rudely dismiss us. Kids, go down a file a complaint for me and maybe go gather some info on those 'Bad Dogs' punks." Bisharp grumbled folding his arms and walking inside the house.

Cyndaquil was upset "Why is he overreacting to something so simple?" she groaned laying on her stomach, flames rising from her back. Charmander just yawned along with Oshawott, who was practicing her _razor shell_ technique against Pawniard who was countering with _metal claw_. They did not really care about whole thing even if some of it involved orders from their Master. _He is just fed up with law enforcement because of his childhood._ Knew the younger dark and steel type.

Shinx just stood up and padded up the steps, trying to follow orders like his parents wanted him to. He had to growl "Come on guys Master Bisharp told us to do something." With that statement Riolu, Treecko, Venipede, Froakie and Oshawott got up. The flash Pokémon knew a little encouragement will get everyone else up so he used _Spark_ on them all at once.

Rowlet and Froakie nearly lunged at him but their paralysis stopped them. "Bro that's not cool." said Cyndaquil who was too tired from cleaning to be angry. She also was tired from not eating breakfast like everyone else as she was soon trudging to Baram town with everyone.

When they reached town everyone had noticed their stomachs were begging for a quick brunch and Shinx stopped everyone." Okay," he glanced down to the tactics branch students, who were gazing around the unfamiliar town. "Everyone I know Master told us to do something but let's go feed our stomach's first. Anyone down for Kangaskhan's café?" Everyone said yes and they headed inside.

Meanwhile outside of said building two shapes stood around the back plotting a plan. "We need to feed Dusk and Shade, get money for rent and find jobs so we can quit doing life this way, Thor!" said the female voice shaking her head , trembling as the wind blew on her thin black fur coat.

"I know Volcan but until they get better this is the only way we can get our problems solved." replied Thor lowering his head in shame. _My parents and uncle would not approve of our way of life. I promise you I will turn my life around someday._ " I know Shep has found a job so he can start helping out but we can't pay for things in this house with only one job, since they got sick they aren't working and I just don't know what to do any more." the turquoise dog whined.

"I know we can do better, this will be our last job okay. The fuzz are on our tails and if we get caught bad things could happen to Dusk and Shade if we go to jail." Volcan declared as they walked back down into an alley, jumping up building till they reached their little house." We go at 5:30- 6:00, alright."

.


	9. True Colors In Hiding

Thor and Volcan walked towards a white and dark blue two-story house. The house has 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, the young adults lived in a middle class neighborhood. Thor opened the door for the dark, fire type.

"Thank you, brother." she replied, even though they were not blood related, as he then closed the door. To save power they only turned on the lights during the evening hours and kept the blinds opened.

"The police don't think that we live in a middle class neighborhood do they?" Volcan asked to herself quietly.

"I hope their legs heal soon, so they can go back to work." Thor said looking into the sunlight that poured out the window. "We have been worried above them so we have not been looking for jobs." The two dogs walked towards the room where Shade and Dusk the Zoruas were in.

"Oh hey Thor, Volcan any luck on the jobs?" asked Dusk shifting his light black and red head away from his twin, Shade. His left back leg was still in need of healing, since it was only being healed by his natural body's system, not medicine. His sister Shade's right fore leg was in need of medicinal healing too.

Their injuries were caused by the ship they took to get to the Air continent from the Sand one. There had been a wind storm that rocked the boat a little too much that day and they were coming with no money left after the 3 day ferry trip, only a house given to Thor from his Uncle Jolteon and Aunt Luxray, who were Shinx's parents.

Shinx was only told that his father gave his cousin a house to stay, not who or where his cousin was.

Volcan padded up to the Zorua sulking and said "No luck, I'm sorry we had not been searching for work but instead food or money we could find." she lowered her head.

 _They don't like stealing or committing any crimes, I hope they don't figure out that we have been._ Thor thought as Shade had a puzzled look on her face and so did Dusk. Soon Shade figured out what the two of them had been hiding.

The female dark type spoke up, red eyes full of fury "Were you guys stealing to get us food?! I know times are rough but don't stoop so low, damn it! Why don't you two go get jobs or find help out of this situation?!" she growled, ears flattening against her skull.

The electric and dark-fire types' hid their faces. "If you don't find help today somehow or be mature like Shep who looked for a job instead of being criminals I'll , I'll get up and do it myself even with a broke fore leg!" Shade winced as she stretched her broken leg.

But her twin brother was more sympathetic and shot back. "For someone with a broken leg you sure have a lot to complain about sis. Think about it, with Thor we don't need to pay the electric bill and with Volcan we don't have to pay the heating bill. The house is already paid for but we still have other expenses like or medical bills and food." he paused to glare at his older twin sister.

"I agree with you Shade but you are being too demanding on these kids, look at them their 'older brother and sister' have broken legs and they don't really know what to do." The larger Zorua began to drag himself out of bed and stood on 3 legs, staring at Thor.

"I need you two do stop with these petty thefts and robberies right now today." Dusk yawned moving to face Volcan, who looked like she was going to cry. "Please go and get us a doctor some time soon, we will find a way to pay them later, kiddo." he asked flexing his still not fully well back leg and then gently walking out of the light orange colored room.

 _So how are we gonna pull this off?_ Thought Thor and Volcan as they helped the Zoruas with tasks before Shepard 'Shep' the Herdier came home from work at 5:15, fifteen minutes before they would set out on their last robbery or so they thought.

In the meantime the tactics and defense students ordered their brunch at Café Connection.

Since it was 10 of them they ordered the same thing the 100 poke single pancake special which was just a large pancake and everyone at the table had one. _A large 10000 poke bill we gotta shell out to them._ Thought Riolu eating her last bite.

"I'm glad we could find a table in the upper half of this place that fit all of us." said Pawniard cutting her pancake into pieces. Rowlet looked like he was struggling to eat his, peck by peck of his beak, as Venipede looked like he was going to fall his chair just trying to pick up a piece with his fork.

Rampardos and Gallade gave the group confused looks as they sat a table across from each other drinking coffee. "Who are these kids with Master Bisharp's students? I've never seen them here before?" asked someone else, a Stantler who shock his antlers side to side. "Oh well."

Oshawott and Shinx were the next ones finished and they got up from the table leaving their share of the bill. Riolu looked at them confused, also getting out of her seat to ask "Where are you going?"

"We are going to go to the office to file a complaint like Master asked us to earlier." Shinx replied waving his four pointed tail and heading for the exit along with his water type class mate.

Oshawott looked at the clock on the wall; 2:46 PM is what it read.

"But the office is all the way past town… I'm stay here with Rio over here and look for those 'Bad Dogs'." Froakie said putting his hand on the fighting type's shoulder, who just nodded. Charmander and soon everyone else got up, not hearing their friends conversation.

Pawniard put her hands across her chest sighing. "We have to get permits before we can even do any legal action, guys." she reminded everyone. With that statement, others in the café gave them suspicious looks wondering what type of legal action these kids were talking about, whispering to one another. Kangaskhan looked upset at the children who had still not paid their hefty bill.

She opened the counter side door and approached them furious, clenching her fists as she could just easily _Mega punch_ all of them to pay and leave since they were being disruptive.

"Can you kids please pay for the meal and be on your way? Because you are causing my other customers to be uneasy." she demanded striking fear into their little eyes. Not one of them said a word as they each left their share on the table and exited the café.

The students sat outside planning on which way they would go. "I would like to go and get our forms so we can arrest them." said Venipede his antenna blowing behind him. Charmander also agreed and so did Cyndaquil.

"But first we have to file a complaint, guys!" puffed Shinx as him and Treecko as well as Oshawott stood up to go towards the office.

Froakie knew the Bag Dogs would be planning something so he spoke up too, "Well Riolu and I are going to search town for them."

The only one who had not made a choice was Pawniard. _Who should I go with? Where do want to walk to?_ She was thinking as she looked between the groups as they started to drift apart. "I'll stay here in town square, I don't really care about my father's orders when he is being unreasonable." Was her final statement.

Froakie and Riolu went into the town and neighborhoods except into Thor and his crew's one. "Excuse me have you seen any suspicious Houndour and Electrike or Herdier around?" asked Riolu to a Crustle when she looked at her.

"Hmm? Another Electrike fellow? The one I know is good guy and I have never heard of this Houndour person either." said the Bug and rock type as she left. Riolu looked at Froakie and agreed that nobody in this part of town would know who they were.

Shinx and Venipede did not realize they would have to go to separate building things, not relatively close to each other to get their tasks done. "Come on Oshawott, Shinx how could you not know your way around your surrounding town and business area? You guys actually live on this continent, not me." Grumbled the wood gecko Pokémon rolling her shoulder.

"Well we have never really had to go downtown to the office buildings ever, since that is not part of our job description." Oshawott simply replied slightly irritated with the unreasonable request put on her and her classmates by the newcomers.

Treecko had enough so she then shot back at the water type. "Was that sass? Arc, who put leech seeds in your bowl?" All the while Shinx was becoming worried at the girls bickering.

Oshawott was confused with the question and asked "And so if it was sass what would you do about it?" she defensively grabbed the shell on her stomach. Luckily no one was watching the children so assumptions were not to be made. Besides Shinx anyway.

"Oh you wanna go?! You little smart-ass water type!" cried Treecko, as the two backed away from each other and ran towards another, Shinx in the middle. The flash Pokémon knew that they had to be stopped so he acted quickly.

The electric type ducked under their jumping charge attacks hit each other, Treecko using _energy ball_ and Oshawott using _x-scissor._ Then he using _Spark_ on both of them at once, without a word they stopped fighting and realized how stupid that was.

While that was happening Venipede and his fire type crew walked up to a official looking building. "Well let's go inside and see if we can get permits." said Charmander as they walked inside.

They were greeted with posters of many things but what they had in common was they were about agriculture or food. _We can probably get some permit here._ Thought Charmander as they waited for someone to greet them.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" said a tall green Pokémon. He had on a wide hat and his face looked like he was trying very hard to smile.

Cyndaquil opened her eyes and stared at the Pokémon, he was a Cacturne. "This is totally the wrong place guys!" Charmander realized loudly, which interrupted everyone's train of thought.

"Umm you okay over there partner?" asked the grass and dark type totatlly lost in the conversation they were having.

The fire mouse soon shut her eyes and turned around to be in front of the lizard pokémon, furious.

"Ya think we don't know that, Charmander!?" Cyndaquil yelled orange flames going out of her back.

Venipede took the time to apologize with a "Goodbye see you later." as the trio walked out the room. About three blocks down they found another similar building. _Thank Mew this one has the PPD symbol on it._ Venipede registered the large emblem on one of the building's walls, next to the window.

They entered the room and were greeted by an Axew. He was wearing a green uniform just like Officer Sandslash and Zangooses' blue ones. "Good evening what can I help you three with?" the tusk Pokémon asked a bright smile on his face. "Just so you know this is not the main branch, this is the network and files branch."

Venipede scurried over to the green dragon type." Okay we have been sent by Officers Zangoose and Sandslash to get permits that allow students and other members of a battle teaching school to do arrests. They told us to look for kids around our age like you wearing green versions' of their uniform, then ask for to be put in the system." Is what he told him politely.

The tusked Pokémon gazed back the three of them thinking _with instructions that clear he can't be lying._ "Okay then follow me to the filing room and then we start the long process. This license can be used in all continents when this is over, so it is totally worth it." He ended sitting down in a room with a large red connection orb like device. _Okay let's go to work._

Meanwhile it became 5:15 PM and Herdier came home. The little two story home had it's lights on so it was easy to tell they were home. "Hey guys I'm home! Back from the tour job. It is quite a lot of work but the pay is sweet." The normal type woofed placing some groceries on the counter. In the time Thor and Volcan left after they helped Shade and Dusk down stairs.

"Oh hi Shep! What did you bring home today?" Shade's tail wagged as she lifted her. Her body told her to run up to him and pounce but her right fore leg said no. Dusk also gazed at the blue and brown Pokémon happily.

While Herdier was busy talking to the Zoruas, Volcan and Thor were creeping around Café Connection. "Okay at this time of night no one is in there. I'll grab the food and or poke while you use S _mokescreen_ on shopkeeper. If something happens just run away. Got it? No going back!" Thor said worry layered on his long snout.

"GO NOW!" Volcan jumped through the window and soon followed Thor. The Electrike was right no one was in the Café but there was some arriving towards it. The dark and fire type used S _mokescreen_ and black smoke filled the room as Thor looked for their steal, Kangaskhan looked up from her stand to the left and the right her fist glowing. _Is this a robbery?_

"Who the hell are you!?" The large normal type roared in a low voice waiting more moves to be made, but they never happened. In quick seconds the duo were gone and running off in some neighborhood. The same one that Pawniard was going up and Riolu and Froakie were heading down from.

Thor held the bag of food in his mouth not saying a word and Volcan keep silent as well.

"Ugh will even find those 'Bad Dogs' anyway? It's getting late, like about 6 or 7 and wanna head back." Riolu whined clenching her fist as her and Froakie left another Pokémon's door step. This was the 10th house they have been to and no luck, soon they saw the two now at a faster pace walking about 3 meters away.

Froakie turned to Riolu and whispered "Hey is that the Electrike and Houndour?" his orange eyes were wide.

"Looks like it." Riolu responded grinning, her tail wagging.

"Let's get em'!" Froakie decided as they started to dash behind them.

All the while Rowlet made several complaints on behalf of Bisharp, Venipede and everyone who was a battle skills member got an arrest permit through the long boring system of connection orbs and office papers. Pawniard looked at each similarly colored or patterned house as she passed it and sighed.

"Dad is always making us do crap for him. When are we going to actually learn a fucking lesson this week?!" she whispered to herself crushing a pebble at her feet. In her line if vision she saw four silhouettes. "Is that Froakie and Riolu? Who are they following, no they are pretty much chasing them from a distance. Better go around the other side and capture them, or whatever."

In the brief moment Thor turned his head around and saw the angry emanation Pokémon and bubble-frog Pokémon tailing him and Volcan. "Shit we are being followed!?" the dark and fire type asked silently turning around as well. _We are almost to our subdivision and now this?_

Riolu took her turn to speak, shouting "Stop criminal! Obey the law!" as she _Quick attacked_ at Thor who threw his bag at Volcan's back. The fire type opened her mouth to do a S _moke screen_ but Froakie used W _ater gun_ at her which was super effective. Thor _Thunder shocked_ Riolu and she became paralyzed, so Thor took that time to run away. _Oh no I can't move and their both trying to get away!_

Right into Pawniard, his head smacked the dark and steel type's body. The electric type tried to run away but Pawniard was not having it and put her knife hand to his throat. "I'm getting real tired today so just stay put already." She demanded as the Electrike went limp with fear and so did the Houndour, who had fainted after trying to battle Froakie after she was weakened.

"Good thing complied with us, but the real question is why?" asked Froakie sitting on the pavement as Riolu staggered to the Police Station. Soon everyone else was heading back to Café Connection after getting their tasks done.

"What's taking them so long?" the same question was being asked in multiple places in the Air continent, by Bisharp, Shade, Dusk and Shepard then by Rowlet and Venipede. But of course it was being asked by Dodrio who was awaiting his students in his lonely tactics branch.


	10. I See Your True Colors

Authors note

After this chapter I will start making short one-shot stories based on my files of every Pokémon mystery dungeon, completed or not. As of this moment I have not completed explorers of sky or red rescue team so please, no spoilers. I will still continue this series though.

Thor just realized that if they get arrested something could happen to them, "I don't wanna go to jail Volcan! What are we gonna do?" he asked silently.

Froakie interrupted, "You're gonna be quiet and sit here nicely. My question is why did you guys rob the Café?" he folded his arms and glared at them puzzlingly. Of course they didn't answer him.

"Oof, being paralyzed and trying to walk sucks."Riolu mumbled searching for a call button near the side of the road. Soon she found the yellow looking connection orb and pressed it, the message of needing police help was sent.

Soon a Timburr and Cubone ran out the police station heading towards the yellow orb located inside the subdivision the criminals were caught in.

The other fighting type looked at Riolu struggling to guide them to their calling. "You paralyzed? Cubone give him a paralyze heal, please." The lonely Pokémon smiled as she gave Riolu the yellow box filled with berry paste.

Riolu was in awe of two things," One I'm not a male just cuz I'm a Riolu and two what the heck is this thing?" is what she barked holding the medicine in her left paw."Oh and thanks."

Timburr looked at Froakie and the robbers then back at Riolu and spoke "A paralyze heal is right there, which is made of pecha berries which you can buy at a store unlike pecha berries and my bad for you calling you a dude. Cubone deal with that Electrike and Houndour."

"But what if she likes being called a male? She is packing one hu-" Cubone said but was cut off with a warning glare from her partner.

Froakie let go of the canine Pokémon and smiled, "Well what about us after you step up?" .Timburr dusted off his green uniform and then looked at the tactics students. Every Timburr carried a wooden beam so he laid down his.

"You seem capable of catching these two, are you in a battle techniques branch?" asked the muscular Pokémon staring at Riolu, judging her."You're not Bisharps students, so whose are you?"

Riolu and Froakie nodded, standing up. "We are under Master Dodrio; tactics branch. Thank you and we will be on our way." The duo headed back to Cafe connection, without a word.

Except for;"Where the HELL is Pawniard?!" shouted Froakie as he saw no one of his or other team at the Cafe.

The masked Pokémon looked at the yelling water type and sighed "Probably went back home, so should we. It's getting late." So they took the long trail back to the defense HQ, but this time at night.

"So what's in the box?" asked Timburr to Thor staring at the bag on the ground. The electrike looked at him and back at Volcan, baring his teeth.

"Why should I tell you anything?" he spat, excepting to be hit right away. But instead the fighting type just glared at him more intensely.

 _Why is this kid playing hard to get?_ Thought Timburr putting his hand under his chin and rubbing his ear with the other, his wooden beam standing upright on it's own.

Cubone looked down at Volcan and frowned "Why did you steal these things?" she asked as she poured the bag's contents onto the deep pebbled floor. It was 1750 poke and 3 big apples. "Do live with your parents? Are you orphans?"

Volcan shook her head as the ground type grabbed her chin forcing her to look her in the eyes. "I don't gotta tell you jack! That is one of my rights." the dark/fire type said quivering.

 _Someone's scared and big mouthed._ Knew Cubone as she switched places with Timburr, next to Thor. She gazed at the electric type's yellow and green fur.

"Well you two need to come with us to the station understand? You're not gonna cause trouble?" she asked staring into his black eyes with her brown ones.

Thor opened his mouth "I don't fucking want to!" he barked. In response Cubone walked behind him and nailed him between his legs with the bone the she carried. "N-no not now." He cried sinking to floor. Then Cubone walked to face Volcan again.

"Watch your mouth buddy! What about you sweetheart, gonna fess up?" she asked as Timburr walked over to lead Thor back to the station, slowly.

The Houndour made a foolish remark "Just try me bitch!" on the inside and outside she was shaking. Cubone proceeded to walk to the side of her and wailed her between the legs with an even harder force than the one she did on the male canine. _Shit this really hurts! I shouldn't have acted so tough!_ Realized Volcan, cringing.

The dark and fire type fell onto a fetal position and wished she could actually put her short tail between her legs as blood rushed from her face to there. "I tried you and I said no profanities dear." Cubone whispered in her ear, with an eerily grin.

Timburr looked at both of dogs and back at his insane partner. "Cubone what the actual heck did you do to them with that bone?"

The ground type smiled waving the bone in the air, "Only things that Boss said i'm allowed to do and I could have done a lot worse hehehe. Let's go drill em for answers." with that she grabbed Volcan by the ear making her stand up and then let go. "Come on pallio, get a pep in that step!"

Soon they all arrived at the station and put them into custody. Zangoose and Sandslash land walked past their underclassmen and smiled. "Good job kiddos, drill them for us will ya? I feel something special about them, maybe they are just troubled." said Zangoose patting her belt.

An Azulmarill was sitting in a circular desk and smiled at Thor and Volcan, waving "Oh mislead children what have you done? Such wasted potential." he said patting his papers.

"May I ask a question?" said Thor looking at the walls and doors they passed leading to another unknown destination. Cubone gazed back at him and waved her bone. "I guess that means to wait?"

Timburr opened a door, which read new recruit testing/questioning room. "Please sit down in these green chairs across the desk, Cubone if they get rowdy give it to them." the fighting type told everyone sitting down in the black desk chair on the other side of the desk. "Please answer this question carefully and with the whole truth; Why did you commit these robberies?"

Thor looked at Volcan and she looked back, then Thor opened his mouth. "We had to do it f-for them!" he started slowly panicking, as Cubone leaned forward.

"For whom did you do it for? Were you two forced into this? Is the cause slightly noble, even if you did rob the poor shopkeep?" asked the muscular Pokémon , trying to get answers from the confusing thieves. Thor and Volcan looked very distraught and knew they would have to spill the beans.

A single tear rolled down the Electrike's muzzle before he spoke "Okay we came to Baram town on a ferry with our older friends Shepard the Herider and Dusk and Shade the Zoruas, the Zoruas got hurt on the trip but the ferry does not come with insurance and we had no money left, just a house that we can control the utilities for. Shepard has a job since someone begged him to join as a guide. But it was only enough to pay for some food, so we didn't know what to do, so we took to robbery."

"Hmm." said Cubone tapping Volcan's chair sending chills up their spines. Timburr grabbed two papers and handed them to Thor, then went towards the connection orb-like device. The lonely Pokémon glanced at Volcan, stretching out her arms with a yawn.

Volcan lept out of the chair frightened, "Please do not hit me again Cubone-ma'am, especially in the balls!" she whined holding her paper with her mouth. Thor also got up off of his chair but Timburr walked in front of the door after shutting down his connection computer.

Cubone walked up towards the Houndour's side reaching down "You mean like this rookie?" literally tugging at her, causing a surprised face from everyone. "I thought new recruits liked this kind of bonding."

Timburr grabbed his wooden stake and shoved it into the ground type, shocked. "What is wrong with you, girl?! Well let's walk you kids home or something." Thor and Volcan just stared at him in panic, the dark-fire type shaking her fur.

"Um thanks, let's show you nice folks the way." Electrike sighed, actually glowing a bit. Soon they all in one piece reached the two stories home. Dusk and Shade stared out the window as Shepard opened the door, afraid. They explained themselves and all was well.

Meanwhile at Bisharp's HQ everyone was lounging around before Bisharp called everyone to dinner. "Let's have a nice little chat, students. Tell me about your day and such." The dark and steel type demanded looking at the plates of food angrily. His child walked over to a sit opposite of him, the other head of the table. "NO, Pawniard sit next to your father!" he shouted.

Venipede sat at the other head of the table, chuckling softly. Froakie and his crew sat across from Shinx and his crew, in silence. "So Riolu, Froakie you caught those crooks? We got our paperwork and so did the others." Put the poison bug type smiling.

"Have you guys actually learned anything this whole time?" pondered Pawniard folding her arms.


	11. Final Strech

Author's note: Sorry for not updating .This will be the last chapter in this series.

Everyone sat in silence slightly shocked from the question Pawniard asked. _What did we even learn?_ Dodrio's students all pondered, some while nibbling on their still hot meal. Rowlet had a big grin on his beak and looked like he was holding back laughter.

Venipede noticed this and glared at him. Oshawott picked up her glass of water but then put it down with a sigh. Bisharp glared at his colleague's students once again and suddenly pounded his clenched fist on the table.

"I'd love to know if you can answer the damn question! Dodrio said he wants me to write down a lesson to send ya'll back with but, figure something out yourselves!" He shouted grabbing his fork and eating some of his meal. Froakie stared at Riolu,Riolu stared back at Charmander.

"What the hell do you want me to do!" the fire lizard asked purple eyes pointing at Treecko who wasn't paying attention. Cyndaquil coughed as a warning to the visitors thinking "You guys better figure out sometime or else." Shinx gazed at her lovingly with a smile.

But still the students couldn't figure out a plan. Treecko opened her eyes and groaned as she saw her friends staring right at here, as if waiting for her response. _Honestly do I gotta do everything for you dolts?_ She realized as her tails fell.

Bisharp looked at his empty plate and backup met eye to eye with the wood gecko Pokémon waiting. "Okay so what we learned is something about situations that life will give you and finding the solution to them." Treecko calmly said getting out of her chair.

Venipede smiled from relief that one of them could give a good answer. The sharp-blade Pokémon had other plans and got out of his seat as well, growling in anger "Who said you could leave just yet, please sit back down to hear what I'm about to say."

The grass type did as told surprisingly and everyone waited for Bisharp. But Charmander broke the silence with a loud burp. His face soon turned as red as a Charmeleon's scales as he whispered an "Excuse me." With everyone looking at him in awe.

"Damn son that was a loud ass burp!" The dark and steel type roared with a smile on his face. Oshawott and Shinx shook their heads thinking _what is wrong with them?_

Bisharp regained his composure and put his left palm into his right one, "I don't know what happened during the little fiasco with those criminals on your part but I have a report back from Officer Azumarill about them and their story. "

"Apparently their friends got hurt in a ferry trip and they didn't know what to do in the situation and took to robbery to pay for the bill of food with their friend, who had a legal job. They aren't as lucky as you kids are to have adults to tell you what's right and how to make a safe and legal living in times of stress. " He stopped to inhale and think of a closer.

"I want all of you to be thankful, now get ready for bed no staying up past 12 and I'm going to check on you. Make sure I don't see anything that your parents wouldn't want to see. There, good night." Bisharp then left the table headed for his room with a sigh.

Everyone finished their meal in that time so now they sat at the table. Pawniard hopped out of her chair and grumbled "That old man had a point but that still doesn't make up the fact that made us run his errands." Treecko put her hand on Pawniard's shoulder to calm her down. "He happens to give great advice; maybe you should give him some credit." She purposed smiling her warm gazing touching the dark and steel type's heart. But suddenly Pawniard remembered something.

"Give him credit?! I'd rather him to give me head, damn it why am I like this!?" she quickly stated steam pouring out of her ears and her face reddening with anger and embarrassment. Charmander rubbed the back of his head in pure confusion, Riolu and Venipede gave her the most displeased look and everyone else couldn't hear every word she said. Besides Treecko and Froakie of course.

Oshawott, Charmander, Riolu and Venipede walked to their room tired along with Shinx who wanted to take a nice warm bath before all the hot water is gone. Pawniard wasn't tired yet so she sulked around the office. Froakie and Treecko followed her quietly. 'What is she doing over here?" whispered the grass type, worried. Meanwhile Cyndaquil who had left her stuff in the upstairs bathroom went up stairs to said bathroom.

Pawniard stood in the office looking at a map of the world, that had the Air Continent circled."Uh wish we could travel some place far off… it's so boring around here." Suddenly Froakie leapt at the defiant Pokemon's feet grabbing onto her waist for support.

"The hell are you doing Froakie!" gasped Treecko leaping towards him as Pawniard was prone to strike. Froakie jumped back with a grin on his smug face saying "Aww you secretly love him? Don't you?" The steel type glared at him with eyes of rage.

"Why wouldn't I love my father? What makes me so special anyway huh?!" she shot back defensively slightly panicked. Treecko stood on her heels doing calf raises and nodding her head, taking it all in.

The bubble frog began to stand up on two legs and put an arm behind his back laughing. "Oh you know it is not just simple mutual family love it happens to be incest!" he stated placing his left hand under his chin.

Pawniard looked at him with confusion asking "What do you mean incest Froakie! I'm not that way at all!" body in a hostile posture , rubbing her knives together. Suddenly Rowlet flew up to Treecko and whisked her away making her cry out in surprise.

Froakie smiled, his orange eyes mischievous as he supplied an answer " Oh you know what you said as in 'I'd rather him give me head." as he hopped up to her grabbing her shoulder. The steel and dark type was red with anger and was shaking at the thought of her own foolish remark.

The light blue Pokemon smirked as he lowered his body to face her waist as she looked down at him." Now I can solve that whole head problem if you loosen up my dear." With pure rage Pawniard kicked him square between the legs . "Go to hell!" her eyes roared .

Then she stormed out of the library with a very bright blush .Froakie fell to the floor in shock, holding his groin mumbling "Guess that wasn't a good idea after all. Maybe I'll just never listen to that asshole Rowlet either."

Meanwhile Charmander eagerly watched as Oshawott sharpened her scalchop with an actual sword. "Wow I've never seen a real sword before! That's soooo cool!" the fire type cheered as Venipede looked over at simply grinned up at Charmander focused on her work. As she hacked and slashed it became noisy and Shinx and Cyndaquil had finished, now in their beds were not expecting this to be keeping them up.

So the flash pokemon in earshot of them opened his eyes and glared at area causing the noise. "Guys keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep." He politely bargained licking his right paw. The water type complied and put down the scalchop and put her sword in its sheath, getting into her bed. Charmander did the same but him falling asleep instantly.

Above them Cyndaquil stirred worried that they would all get in trouble."What if Rowlet is loud again with all of his nocturnal bullshit or Venipede tries to get a midnight snack with one of Dodrio's kids and trips…. No no stay calm just go to sleep Cyndaquil." she pondered gazing at Riolu's sleeping face and arms.

Of course the Grass Quill pokemon took no time making an escape out of the house with Treecko in his talons through an open window. The non flying grass type was losing her mind as they flew out the fortress of a building.

The night sky was almost pitch black , not for the light of certain bug,fire and electric flying types. "W-where are you t-taking me?!" asked Treecko shaking violently hoping not to fall off. She looked down and saw street lamps and lights from houses below them, the late night air putting chills on her scales.

"Wait where am I taking my fellow grass type? Ack!" Rowlet hooted turning around dodging a flock of various normal-flying types. But with that motion one of his talons let out off the right shoulder of Treecko and she nearly plummeted to earth. "C-can we just go home before Master Bisharp yells at us?" the defeated grass type muttered, shaking like a leaf.

Rowlet smiled" Yeah let's go back, I just wanted to give you a taste of how flight is before you guys leave." And the two headed back to the defense headquarters before twelve and went straight to bed.

Just below where Rowlet stopped was Thor and Volcan's neighborhood; Wisp Hills. The family wasn't living in poverty, they had all sorts of things left over from Thor's uncle, Jolteon. "I am going to make a call to the local doctor right now guys. Since you guys have government jobs it comes with the insurance." Shep said standing by the counter pulling out the phone book, tail had a refrigerator, microwave, oven, T.V , freezer, A.C/Heating unit and a computer in their two story home.

The crew was all hanging out down stairs and the twins were resting on the carpet next to the T.V, waiting for dinner. "Are you okay Shade, you look troubled? Tired?" asked Dusk putting his muzzle under his sister's chin. In response the smaller Zorua shook her head, "No" cold eyes low . "Bathroom?" asked Volcan from the kitchen, trying to heat up dinner.

Shade frowned again "Not right now." looking up and down the stairs. "Hungry? If so we'll hurry up with dinner !" Thor declared as he started to boil some rice. Shep found the number and pounded it into the house phone."Hello I'd let to schedule an appointment." Nevertheless they failed to guess what was ailing their friend, who replied.

"No, you've got it wrong I want to walk outside again, to battle and to explore. I am without a doubt super bored!" Shade groaned rolling over onto her back, minding her injured leg. Dusk was startled by this action and attempted to stand up."Don't worry." He whispered, successfully being able to stand. The larger Zorua placed his snout on his twin's light grey belly. "We'll just have to be bored together!"

Then he proceed to start tickling Shade causing her good legs to flail in complaint. "Cut it out Dusk!" She cried, wincing as she accidently moved her right fore leg. But her brother started tickling even more, tail wagging and eyes showing pure delight, "No way! You said you wanted to not be bored silly!" Dusk replied.

"Umm, I don't know what you are doing but dinner is ready." Spoke up Volcan, using an oven mitt to carry the dish of curry. But Dusk was still continuing to tickle his sister and she got fed up opening her mouth, inhaling.

Electrike looked at the twins , shaking his head asking. "Is she trying to use _Dark Pulse?_ She's charging it up for quite a while." Suddenly a dark blast lit up in Shade's mouth, causing her to gag up a black foam. _It tastes so awful ,_ thought the female Zorua cringing.

Shep was finished with his phone call about setting up the doctor's appointment just looked at the dark type in disgust pondering "Why did you charge up _Dark Pulse_ just to not fire it out of your mouth?! Well you two have an appointment tomorrow at 9 AM okay." The normal type picked up Shade by the scruff and lifted her into a chair, then did the same to her younger brother.

"Let's eat, even though it's late! Thank you, Mewtwo for this meal!" The five canines soon ate their meal and made it to bed before 12 just like all the students in the Defense Headquarters.

That next morning at about 8:15, Charmander was the first to wake up panicked looking around the ceiling from the second bunk. "No don't throw me into the lake!" the fire type shouted still living in his nightmare and fell out of bed, purple eyes ablaze. With the sound of him hitting the carpet woke up Riolu and Shinx who were on the bottom bunks. The emanation Pokémon opened her green eyes shaking her head.

"Did someone just fall out of bed?" asked Pawniard glancing down at the dark floor from one of the top bunks, trying to see who it was. The electric type Shinx started to glow as the dark and steel type climbed down her ladder bunk , bumping her head against the wood. "Sorry my bad guys, but you might as well wake up."

Treecko and Venipede opened their eyes, filled with rage . "Why'd you wake us up asshole! " the grass type said lunging at Pawniard pushing her to the ground. Which startled the Blade-Pokémon and prevented her from flipping on the light switch.

Charmander was still on the floor passed out from shock and Riolu climbed out her bed to wake up Rowlet saying "C'mon buddy you gotta wake up!" the fighting type started to shake the grass-flying type side to side. "Ugh alright Riolu I'll get up" he groaned getting up and flying to open the blinds.

Meanwhile Pawniard was confused at the yelling she heard from Treecko, "Unlike some Pokémon I didn't the full 8 hours I deserve!" is what the wood gecko complained grabbing the defiant's wrists lifting them above her head, making them stare eye to eye.

A bright red blush sported the yellowed eyed steel and dark type's face, since she noticed the red and green grass type's knees pressing up on her crotch. "Uh uh umm, I'm sorry! Gah!" Pawniard embarrassedly cried, fainting with a nose calmed down and gazed at her puzzlingly asking "Huh what did I do?".

Cyndaquil woke up to sound of Oshawott and Shinx fussing over Charmander. "What even happened to you?" pondered Froakie rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The sea otter Pokémon grabbed Charmander below the armpits to lift him up , grunting.

Cyndaquil rolled her eyes, "Hey isn't he heavy?" she asked letting her black and crimson eyes filter in the light. Shinx frowned at the comment, offering to put the lizard Pokémon's legs on his back. "If he's so heavy, why aren't you helping?" The fire mouse sighed in defeat and looked up at Riolu who was trying to find her bag.

"Well it is almost 8:30 so we better go get ready." Venipede started crawling towards the door, looking back at Rowlet who just perched on the window sill and Pawniard who just laying on the floor. "He said get up!" Jumped the only electric type using _Spark_ on Pawniard to jolt her up, panting.

Her yellow eyes flew open immediately and she stood up. _What was I doing on the bedroom floor?_ She thought taking off her nighttime wear. Treecko and Froakie looked at her bewildered, "Why do you wear boxers to sleep? Aren't you a steel type?" they asked finding their bags and morning care items.

Charmander wasn't waking up so Shinx had to _Bite_ him,causing the startled fire type to use _Ember_ in the air, hitting Rowlet. "Augh!" Noticed the purple eyed fire type, covering his mouth. "Sorry Rowlet, I hope you don't have a-"

The grass quill Pokémon hooted in pain suddenly. "It burns! I have a BURN!" the grass and flying type reeled in pain as his body was literally on fire, flapping his wings frantically.

Froakie jumped to his aid trying to use _Water Gun_ on his friend as Oshawott tried to use the same move on the burning owl Pokémon. The moves combined and drenched Rowlet and he shook his feathers free from flames. "Thank Mew for water types, am I right?" he cheered flying up to Oshawott's head and landing on it.

Riolu opened the door for Shinx and they left the chaos filled room. "Ahh, thanks Riolu I'm going to miss you guys. Most of you aren't loud as my classmates." the flash Pokémon meowed rubbing his head on the fighting type's leg, sending an electrical charge up her up, into her body.

"Ech!?" panicked Riolu jumping forward, her paw getting caught in a dip in the floor and tripping. Shinx marveled at the results from just a simple cheek rub, "Woah you okay there?" he asked. "Yep, just smashed my face into the floor, I've had worse." The emanation Pokémon stood up brushing off dirt from her fur. Soon everyone was able to take baths/showers and completely groom themselves before 9.

Right on the dot, Bisharp exited his room and walked into the hallway. He looked at the teenagers with grief, folding his arms. "Well Tactics Branch students, it was nice while you stayed here. But you gotta scram, anything to say before you leave?" the tall Pokemon sighed.

Froakie lit up a smile digging through his bag. He soon pulled out the red and blue long cape they found in the Telluric Path. "Bisharp, Sir I- no we would like to give this cape to you as a farewell gift." he said as his classmates nodded their heads.

"Where did you get this beautiful cape from guys?! It's color and fabric are glorious!" Marveled Venipede,nearly leaping on it. Pawniard looked at him and scoffed "They probably got it from Master Dodrio or something." Charmander and Riolu looked offended by her statement and protested. "Hey we found that are dwelling in the Telluric Path and beating up some evil Dragon types,who were bullying the inhabitants!"

Treecko glared at Venipede tapping her foot,"You do realize that this cape is meant for a tall bipedal Pokemon, do you Venipede? " the grass type asked her red eyes scanning the large cape. Oshawott spoke up to defend her friend, "Well he could use it as a blanket." Cyndaquil frowned at the comment saying "It's not his cape in the first place guys, it's Master's."

Shinx looked at the clock, rolling his eyes,"What type of blanket has shoulder pads and and chain collar, Oshawott?" he mewed. Before anyone could add a word or two, the sword-blade Pokemon that had been given the cape stomped his foot on the ground, getting fed-up with the students mindless argument."Wow,so much for things to say. Anyway thank you for the gift, you were a pleasure to have over." he looked at his own students faces.

"What polite things would like to tell them before they leave for real , students?" asked Bisharp , getting death glares from his daughter and his apprentice."Umm I'll miss you guys, even if you were so annoying." mumbled Cyndaquil her eyelids lifting to show her crimson and black eyes.

Venipede smiled shaking his head and shell adding "I love the excitement you all brought to our little home." Oshawott yawned before Charmander suddenly glomped her, causing panic.

 _Why is he latched onto my side?_ Thought the Sea Otter Pokemon opening her mouth to protest "I wish to come visit you guys at the Tactics Branch one day. Okay okay you can let go now, Charmander." pushing the fire type away from her with one paw.

They all stood in silence for a moment, then Riolu cleared her throat, "Well thank you all very much for allowing us to stay, I-I'll really think about all the lessons you taught us." Bisharp and his pupils nodded their heads, deciding that enough was said. The Quartet took their possessions from the floor and gazed at the door, wondering who will open it first.

"Just get outta here already!" Shouted Bisharp slamming into the children, sending them flying on the steps outside. He didn't have a better response to the sadness in his heart so he turnt to swift violent action.

His students and daughter felt a different sort of action they were overcome with a strange sense of guilt. "Our Defense Branch really needed some guests to share out work with, but now, now I don't the next time foreigners will come by again." spoke up Shinx as tears fell down his cheek and into his fur. But his otter friend wiped his tear and gave him a warm smile as if to say 'don't worry they'll be back'.

Treecko and Froakie were the only ones to land on their feet, their companions not so fortunate. "Last time going down these stairs, let's *snif* press on guys. *Sniffle* Don't look at me like that!" cried Riolu as she helped her fire lizard off the stone.

Then the Pokemon decided to take the Lapras Liner back home instead of the chaotic and danger filled Magnagate which was a much shorter trip.

Alas it was only slightly less dangerous with the danger of falling overboard and other sea Pokemon who wish to cause a threat still being present. "Don't worry mates, we're almost at shore." reminded the kind Ice-Water type as a bright beam from the lighthouse illuminated the closing in mainland.

After they reached the port in Lively Town they still had a way to go on foot. Though tired and it being late at night they pressed on their journey till they reached the front door of the Tactics Branch. "I can't take anymore!" Cried Charmander as he lifted up

Riolu, clearly the least exhausted grabbed the handle and then as if he knew they were home Dodrio gently pushed open the door. His students eye's lit up at the sight of him and he picked each of them up and onto his sturdy fluffy back. "Now don't worry, I'm proud of you, you Explorers of Tactics."


End file.
